Forgetting Love
by SunSora20
Summary: When Roy and his men are recruited to help in undercover work Roy loses his memory and forgets who he is, and ends up finding love but is it real? Royai Edwin in later chapters
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey it's Kaitlyn, This is my first FMA fan-fiction so it's probably not that good but I hope you like it! It's my favourite pairing in the world Royai!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and probably never will own FMA. Enjoy ^^ **

* * *

**PROLOGUE **

Roy watched as the clouds opened up and the tears of the heavens slowly started to fall, getting more and more intense. He was sitting at his large oak desk with mountains of paper work blinding his vision of what was in front of him. "Colonel?" he heard someone say, judging by the voice he realized it was Riza. "It's almost midnight sir; don't you think you should be getting home?" She asked concern in her voice.

"Huh?! Oh, yes. Just, remembering." Riza had noticed that he sat there for some time this morning with a dazed look on his face. "Like old missions." She had just shook it off and attempted to lighten the amount of paperwork on the her own desk, but by lunch he had still been sitting there looking at the papers in front of him, as if it was possible that if he stared at it for long enough they would disappear.

"Well if it's ok with you I'll be taking my leave now." Riza said attempting to reach the door, but was interrupted by the colonel.

"Lieutenant, are you aware of tomorrows job of undercover work?" Roy asked not looking away from the window.

"No, I am not sir. No matter though, I'll be ready by morning." She said walking out of the dark office and into the dimly lit hall. Roy decided it was also about time to head home. Slowly getting up from his desk he grabbed his jacket and locked the door. As he made his way down the concrete steps of the office building to his car he looked up to the rain that was falling, letting it cool him off. It was times like these that made Roy enjoy the rain. "Sir, what are you doing here standing in the rain? You are sure to catch a cold that way."

"Oh! Lieutenant, I was just enjoying the rain." Riza gave him a weird look, the flame alchemist enjoying the rain? Since when did he do that? There was definitely something wrong. "Are you sure you want to go on that mission tomorrow? I mean you don't even know what we'll be doing, what if they make us steal for them without knowing it?"

"I somehow doubt that sir. I'm sure that what they'll want us to do will be worthwhile. Now will you please get out of the rain you will catch a cold." Riza said her voice stern and steady. Roy obeyed the gun wielding officer, and got into his car.

"Do you need a ride Lieutenant? You'll catch a cold too if you walk home in this." Roy offered.

"Yes that would be fine thank you."

"No problem Riza." Roy said with one of his signature smirks. It was that exact smirk that reeled all the girls in, except Riza. After having to share a house with him for so long as children he had grown on her a little bit, but more of brotherly figure.

Soon they pulled up to Riza's complex. "Well here you go." Roy said a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Is something wrong Roy?" Why was he acting so strange? She thought. First he is _enjoying_ the rain, and next he has mood swings? She knew something was wrong and she wasn't going to leave the car until she found out what it was.

"No not much, just worried is all. I mean don't you want to know what the job is about?" He took Riza by surprise, why did he keep asking that? I mean she was a little curious, but that was no excuse to act this way. Something was up.

"Why do you ask? Are you ok with the job?" She asked she knew what his answer would be. He would say he was fine with it, but he would want her opinion on it. "I don't care what the job is as long as your there with me. I mean how am I supposed to protect you if I'm not there by your side?" Riza said a slight blush tinted her cheeks. It was Roy's turn to be surprised. She was doing this just for his sake, but why? She had protected him for all these years and was still trying to ensure he became Furhur. Was he controlling her life with his own selfish dream of becoming Furhur, had he really put her through all that suffering for his own sake? Ishbal, dangerous jobs, all his problems were being put upon her shoulders. Did she really get any time to herself or was her whole life this dream of his…did she have a dream?

"Riza," he said catching her attention before she left the car. "Do you have a dream?"

"My dream?" Roy nodded "My dream is that one day solders will not kill people but will help them. That is why I want _you_ to become Furhur." She got out of the car and closed the door, before Roy could say anything else. Roy sat and watched as she disappeared around the corner of the building before driving to his own apartment. "I'll make that dream of yours come true Riza just you wait!"

* * *

Just the prologue so I'll start on the first chapter now. please Review!

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys it's Kaitlyn, new chapters finally up! I'll try to update every week normally the weekend, you can blame school for that one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA I wish I did :'(**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The sound of Roy's alarm clock brought him back to life. "What happened last night?" he asked himself. "Oh ya." He had felt bad about never being there for Riza and decided to drown himself in alcohol to try and forget. "I wish I could get rid of this drinking problem." He decided it was about time he got up.

After a quick shower a slice of burnt toast and a dose of Tylenol Roy went to his bedroom to pack. He had almost forgotten about today's job. "Undercover work huh? I guess we'll see when we get there."

Roy arrived at work late as always, he opened the door to see Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Falman all playing a game of poker. And Riza sitting at her small wood desk doing paperwork, of course only Riza could be doing paperwork right before a job. "Trying to lighten the load Lieutenant?"

"Yes sir, we wouldn't want to come back to even more paperwork now would we?" Riza said not even looking up from her paperwork.

"No, I guess not, are you ready to go?" Roy said looking down to see her suitcase sitting neatly at her feet.

"Yes, I've asked Rebecca to look after Black Hayate for me; and I have gotten the train tickets."

"Great, O.K! Is everyone else ready to go?" Roy asked around. Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman all nodded their heads. "O.K, what time does our train leave lieutenant?"

"In about an hour sir, we should probably leave now; so we can arrive on time." She said looking at her wrist watch.

Later at the train station they had boarded the train. Roy and the others were playing with a deck of cards well Riza was absorbed in her guns magazine. "I don't wanna play another round Fuery!" She heard Roy whine.

"That's only because you're losing!" Havoc laughed almost falling from his seat at the edge of the bench.

"That's not why!" Roy yelled back "Right Riza?" Of course when all else fails she has to be dragged into this.

"I'm sure that's not why sir." Riza said trying to leave it at that but Roy wouldn't stand for that.

"See Riza's right, you should listen to her more often!" Roy just wouldn't give up would he? Every time this happened one out of the five men would mention her name. Then she would have to settle everything or someone would end up destroying something. Between Roy and Fullmetal the military fees couldn't cover the damage anymore.

"That's hypocritical sir, you never listen to any my opinions." Riza added she might as well settle it then and there, she wouldn't want them to destroy something within the first half hour of the day.

The rest of the train ride was quiet, Roy was pouting in the corner well the rest of the men had all settled on another game of cards. Riza was finally getting back into her magazine when Roy came over and sat next to her; catching her attention. The look on his face told her he wanted to discuss something important. "Shall we go and get something to eat sir?" Roy nodded his head.

In the dining car Roy was scanning the desserts he was about to grab a piece of peach pie when the train came to a halt. He looked outside to see that they were no longer in the beautiful green meadows but was now in the life filled train station. "Sir, I think we should head back to the others." Riza said interrupting his thoughts. 'But I was just about to eat that slice of pie' he thought starring at the pie. "Sir?"

"Ya, let's go." He said leading the way back to the passenger car. "Well would you look at that" Riza wondering what he was looking at. She turned her head to see that Havoc, Furey, Falman, and Breda had all fallen asleep on the seats. Every once and a while Havoc would hit Breda it would start a chain which would result in everyone on the floor.

"What the-!" Havoc yelled after awaking to Furey's face only inches from his. Soon after, everyone else woke up.

"Well did everyone have a nice nap?" Roy said tauntingly, his eye's screaming 'Hit me I dare you!'

"Ha ha, very funny!" Falman yelled a tint of pink on his cheeks; he would bet any money that Roy had taken pictures.

"Well we should get going." Roy said getting his and Riza's luggage out of the overtop storage; then walking away with Riza following like always.

"You do notice I will have to dispose of those photos you took don't you?" Hawkeye reminded Roy as they got off the train.

"Aww! Come on Hawkeye, it's great for blackmail!" Roy whined.

"Then that's all the more reason to get rid of them." She said stooping, "We should wait for the others to catch up." She said staring at the entrance of the train.

"I'll go get the car." Roy said walking over to the rental car office to the left of the station. "You wait here and I'll be back soon."

"Yes sir." Riza said while saluting him.

Without even turning around Riza Could tell that he was smirking, "At ease Lieutenant." He said before walking away.

"Where's Roy?" Furey asked startling Riza.

"Oh Furey! He went to get a car, we have a meeting to go to in half an hour and we will be sure to need it.

"So you finally got them rounded up Hawkeye?" Roy said walking towards her with a set of keys. "The cars around front, let's go."

After a fairly long car ride they arrived at what looked to be a police head coders. As they got out of the car and walked into the building they realized that it must not had been used in a while, as it was run down and smelt of mold. "Mr. Mustang what a pleasure!" They turned to see a man in his late thirties with a slight smile on his face.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Benhurd" Mustang said looking at a small piece of paper in his hands indicating his name.

"Yup, that'd be me!" Mr. Benhurd said putting out his hand, Roy shook it. "Let me show you to Mr. Jankon's office." He led them into a small hallway that was just big enough to fit all seven of them.

"Pardon me for asking, but would Mr. Jankon's be the man who asked for our assistance?" Hawkeye asked.

Yes well, as you can see it's just us here we need all the help we can get, even if it is just a simple job like this. But no need to worry Mr. Jankon will explain all of that stuff later."

"Mr. Benhurd, are you scaring our guest's?" A voice came from behind, Riza's hand flying to her gun. Before she could pull it out of the holster Roy covered her hand with his.

"Mr. Jankon?!" Benhurd said saluting. A figure came out of the shadows it was hiding in.

"I'll take it from here." The man said only to be followed by Benhurd scampering away. "Hello, my name is George Jankon; but you can call me George. You must be Mustang, it's a pleasure."

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine Sir." Roy replied taking his hand from Hawkeye's side, so he could salute.

"Come right this way please" George said leading the way to a door marked 'Office'. "Have a seat." He said gesturing to the seats inside the office. Roy and the others sat down, while Riza was left standing. "Oh, the young lady needs a seat does she not." He chimed pulling out a fold out chair from behind the door.

"Oh, that's not necessary sir." Riza said holding her hands up in defence.

"it's ok miss-

"Hawkeye, Riza Hawkeye sir." Riza replied.

"Well Miss. Hawkeye please sit." Riza sat down and he chair, "Now getting down to business, all you have heard is that you'll be doing undercover work, correct?"

"That's correct Sir."

"Well I bet your wondering what you'll be doing. There have been numerous complaints of recent robberies that's where you and your men come in. You are to go undercover as owners of an antique shop, but since you have this young lady with you things will change. I was planning on having all men; I think this might go a little faster with Miss Hawkeye here.

"What do you mean Sir?" Roy asked he hadn't known Hawkeye was coming with them?

"Well I hadn't expected Hawkeye to come so I was going to set you up as two brothers and then the neighbors, but now you two" He said pointing to Roy and Riza. "Can be a married couple with a son, then there would be two young men as neighbors." He said gesturing to Havoc and Falman.

"What?!" The all said in unison. Roy and Riza married?! That just wouldn't work, Roy was a playboy and Riza was a workaholic. Either of them married was weird, but married to each other that was just insane.

"Yes you Mr. Mustang or should I say Mr. Nathaniel." Roy and Riza exchanged glances. Riza could see that Roy was uncomfortable but he was willing to go through with this. "So do you accept?"

"Now why would we come all the way here just to say no?" Mustang laughed.

"Good, good then shall we go?" George asked.

"Well then to our new house Mrs. Nathaniel." Roy said offering Riza his hand.

"I guess so Si- Mr. Nathaniel.

When they got to the small two story house they would be staying in Mr. Jankon took Havoc and Falman to a small apartment across the street and showed them to their room.

When he returned he looked at Roy and Riza. "So how do you like the new house, the fridge is already stalked with food and all necessary furniture is already placed. All you two need to do is live as you would if you were married, have fun!" He yelled before getting into his car and driving back to the office.

"I can bet you any money Grumman put him up to this." Roy said turning to Riza who stood there in realization. He was right her grandfather had always talked of them getting married while on a mission. So this is what he meant?! Riza said a scowl on her face.

"Well it's already six thirty we better get dinner started." Riza said walking into the house. "What would you like?" Roy looked confused "What's wrong Sir?" Riza asked "Well it's just no one's really asked me that it feels…different." He said with a small blush. "You choose I'm just here to help."

"You want to help me Sir?" Riza asked, Roy helping? It couldn't be possible.

"Yes, and I told you we're married now so call me Roy." Married such a simple word yet it meant so many things were going to happen. But Roy didn't exactly like her that way, so it was ok.

"Sorry S-Roy."

"So, what are we having?" Roy asked impatiently, it was obvious he was hungry.

"Well the easiest thing in her would be frozen pizzas. Is that okay?"

"Yup anything I can do to help?" He asked a little too fast.

"The only thing you should do is settle down; you're like a six year old waiting for his dessert."

"Ok" Roy said walking into the living room and flopping down on the couch.

Twenty minutes later the pizza was ready. "Thank you lieu-Riza."

"You're welcome Roy." She said with a smirk. She just couldn't get over the fact that she and Roy were going undercover as a married couple.

The next day they opened shop, it was two doors down from where they lived; giving easy access to it. Now all they had to do was wait for the thugs, catch them it would be over.

Roy and Riza waited there all day taking orders and getting shipments, when all of a sudden they heard a yell. "RUN!" Riza turned to Roy to see he was already pulling on is gloves.

"Ready?" he asked with a smirk.

"Ready, Roy."

As if on cue the thugs ran into the store "Give us all the money!" they screamed pointing a gun at Riza. Riza pulled out her gun but before she could pull the trigger to wound the man he shot.

"RIZA!" Roy said running towards her, the look on his face like that of a deer in headlights.

Riza closed her eyes but she didn't feel pain, why not? She opened her eyes to see Roy standing there in front of her. She looked up to see Roy slowly slump to the ground holding his head, did he get shot? Soon her question was answered when she saw Roy's gloves become red, the blood seeping into them like a deadly disease. "ROY!" She screamed. The thugs had run as soon as someone got shot, the noise from the gun alerted the cops and they soon came running.

"What happened here?" they asked, as if it wasn't obvious. Roy was lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Get an ambulance here QUICK!" she screamed at them one of the officers. They had pulled out a radio and called for an ambulance.

"Riza?"

"I'm here Roy I'm here." She said tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I'm, I'm gl- glad you're safe." He said frailly.

"Try not to speak." Riza said.

"But-bu-"

"Shhhhhhh"

"I-I lov-love-y-you." He said before his head hitting the ground.

"ROY!" she screamed, seconds later the ambulance arrived.

"Are you coming in the ambulance to miss?"

"Of course I am I'm his wife!" She said trying not to blow their cover.

"Ok, then get in the back." He said pointing to where Roy and one of the paramedics were.

"Thank you" She said agitated.

"Someone special?" She nodded.

"Very. I just wish he knew." As if on cue Roy awakened. "Sir! Are you Ok?"

"Sir? Who are you?"

* * *

A/N: First chapter finally up! I'll try to update every Saturday if possible. another thanks to az4ever2002, MILL Qs, and AceOvSpades for the reviews. ^^


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Kaitlyn here! Second chapter finally up!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own FMA….but enough depressing moments enjoy!

* * *

*flashback*

"Someone special?" She nodded.

"Very. I just wish he knew." As if on cue Roy awakened. "Sir! Are you Ok?"

"Sir? Who are you?"

*endofflashback*

"What?" Riza said starring at Roy.

"Why does my head hurt so much? Why am I in an ambulance? And who are you? Riza's heart sank into her stomach he didn't know who she was? "I don't even know who I am. Hey Miss you seem to know me what's my Na- "Roy looked over to Riza to see her holding her hand over her mouth with a hurt expression on her face. "Hey Miss are you ok?" Then he noticed the ring on her hand. "Wait don- don't tell me I gave you that ring?!" Ring? Riza looked down and remembered that George had given rings.

"Well we" Riza started.

"We're here." The paramedic interrupted. 'I guess it's for the best.' Riza thought.

"Ok."

They got out of the ambulance and Rushed Roy to the emergency operation. "You stay here please" Riza nodded, and sat down on one of the many benches outside. Did he really forget, or would the doctors be able to jog his memory? If so would they complete the job, or would they have to go home?

There were so many questions that only he could answer. She was lost without him, no; she was dead without him. She didn't know what to do, it's not like she could still help him fulfill his dream anymore. Suddenly the sound of a door opening pulled her away from her thoughts. "The surgery is done mam you are now able to come see him. "

"Yes, thank you." Riza said calmly, while on the inside she was happy; overfilled with joy.

As she walked into the room she saw Roy lying on the blue hospital bed. The expression on his face was peaceful as he slept, although a red stained bandage wrapped around his head. She moved and sat down at the side of the bed.

"Why'd you have to take the bullet?" she said as if he would hear her.

"Mrs. Nathaniel?" Riza turned her head to see Mr. Jankons standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Jankons, sir!" She said saluting.

"At ease soldier, no need to be formal." Riza sat back down. "So how's he doing?"

"Well the surgery was a success, although…." The room fell silent. Riza just couldn't bear to say it, those cruel words that hit her like a bullet. 'He might of took the bullet, but I was hurt too.' She felt a tear roll down her cheek 'No, not in front of a superior.' "His memory was completely wiped." She said choking on the words.

"I'm very sorry to hear this, so what will you do now?" Riza could hear the strain in his voice, he was hiding something.

"I am not sure of that just yet." It was true she had just received the news early this morning. "We still have yet to finish the job that you gave us; the guys will have to do that."

"And what about you lieutenant?" She of course wanted to stay by Roy's side like always but had no way of explaining what had happened once he woke up. 'What will I do?' she thought.

"I…I guess I'll have to go to headquarters and tell them what happened."

"I have an idea, but it's risky. Ferhur Grumman will have to be ok with it."

"Please continue." Riza said listening intently, he might be up to something but if she could stay by Roy's side it wouldn't matter.

"You will continue your mission, both you and Roy, although Roy will not be informed."

"What do you mean?"

"You must continue to live as you did before the robbery happened. You will live as if you two are actually married. That's what Roy must believe for the mission to continue."

"Are you saying I'm going to have to convince Roy that we really are married?"

"Exactly." He said nodding his head. "You'll have to get rid of your military uniform or Roy might get suspicious. Go change into this," He gave her a knee long jean skirt with a blouse "I will have to confiscate your military uniform."

"Yes sir." She said grabbing the clothes from him and walking down the hallway to the restroom.

Once Riza returned Roy was awake. 'Roy?!' Riza thought almost dropping the clothing she held in her hand. 'The Jacket!' She remembered stumbling over herself before running out into the hall. "I'll go check on her." She heard George say as he walked up beside her.

"That was close." Riza said out of breath.

"Hey miss, is everything ok?" They heard Roy call out.

"I have to go sir." Riza said handing George the clothes before walking into Roy's room.

"Yes everything is fine, so…you really don't remember anything?" She said slightly shaky.

"Not a thing," His attention once again returning to Riza's ring. "You never did answer my question."

"And just what question would that be?"

"Was I the one wh-who put that ring on your finger?" He asked blushing.

"The one who put this ring on my finger was in fact you." Riza said a blush now appearing on her face as well.

"Do-do we have any…kids?" This time completely avoiding eye contact.

"No."

"Well I should get going; did they say anything about when you would be able to come home?" She asked looking at his sign in sheet, at the end of the bed.

"Ya, I'm allowed to leave at any time."

"Well then, would you like to accompany me home?"

"Ya, I guess I have no choice; we do live in the same house." He said laughing. Riza smirked.

"I guess so."

After leaving the hospital and bidding George goodbye they headed home.

When they got there Riza helped Roy to the couch before going into the kitchen to get dinner ready. "Anything specific you are wanting for supper?" She called from the fridge.

"No you can make whatever you feel like it's fine with me!" He yelled back. "Need help?"

"Well maybe just a little I'm thinking of just making pizza again, but there isn't any so we'll have to make our own. We have enough ingredients." Roy walked into the kitchen; Riza was leaning over the fridge juggling pizza ingredients. Almost dropping the pizza sauce Riza fell.

"Ahh! Are you ok?" Roy asked rushing over helping Riza up.

"Yes I'm fine but I can't say that the mushrooms made it." She said pointing out the opened mushroom package lying on the floor; mushrooms scattered about.

"That's ok I'm not a big fan of mushrooms anyways." Roy said with a smirk. Riza looked at him 'Well at least that smile of his will never change.' She thought. "As long as you're ok, it's fine." Riza laughed "Wh-what's so funny?!" Roy pouted.

"This!" Riza said puling Roy down beside her on the floor.

"Wha-what was that for?!"

"Pay back." She said.

"For what?!"

"Scaring me." She said with a serious tone, looking down at the ground.

'Scaring her huh?' Roy thought.

"Wha-" Riza jumped at what Roy did. He had turned around and hugged her, now he was bringing their lips together. "Roy…" She said before his lips were brought to hers and they shared yet their first kiss. But Roy didn't need to know that. The kiss was sweet, not wanting to pressure each other.

She wanted to stay like that forever but Roy eventually pulled away getting up. After words offering his hand to Riza, and then helping her up. "Oh, thank you s- Roy."

"So that's my name huh?" He mumbled.

"And a very handsome one at that." Riza said, she didn't want to say that…..not now anyways, but she had to it had been part of the job.

"Thank you, M- what is your name? I've just been calling you miss."

"Riza." She said as simple as that. "We should probably get this cleaned up." She added.

"I'll get the mushrooms, next time try not to hold so many things at once." He said walking over to the mushrooms.

"Well I wasn't expecting there to be so many things to carry." She said picking up the can of tomato sauce.

"Next time just ask me to help."

Soon the kitchen was cleaned up and they started working the dough. "Do you remember how to do this?" Riza asked.

"Not exactly." He said turning to Riza to let her see that he had thrown it in the air like she had only to have it land on his head. Riza started to laugh.

"Here," She said giving him her dough. "Have mine." She then took his and started to smooth it out. "start putting your sauce on while I chop up the vegies. " She said going to one of the drawers and pulling out a butcher knife. 'A Butcher knife, that reminds me of Barry the chopper.'

*flashback*

"Oh, aren't you a pretty one." Riza turned her head to see Barry the chopper, the criminal the military were trying to catch for a couple months; standing before her. She dropped black hayate's leash letting it fall to the ground along with the grocery bag she was carrying. She pulled a gun from its holster and pointed it at the suit of armor. "That won't work. Now, take me to Roy Mustang."

"That won't be necessary." A voice came from behind Barry.

'Roy?!' Riza thought "I could have handled him myself sir."

"I know Lieutenant, but guns won't do anything against guys like him."

*EndOfFlashback*

"Riza?"

"Huh?" Riza blinked noticing she had dropped the knife.

"Are you ok?" Roy asked a worried look on his face.

"Oh, ya just were remembering." She said using Roy's words.

"Well my pizza's ready how 'bout yours?"

"Ya mine is ready as well."

They put their pizza in the oven and wait fifteen minutes and just before the dinger went of Roy noticed that Riza had the sauce from the pizza on her face. "Come here for a second." Roy said pulling Riza towards him.  
"Wha-?!" Riza started but Roy was licking sauce off her face.

"You taste good." He said with a smirk. Riza blushed.

After finishing their pizza they were washing dishes, when someone knocked at the door. Riza dried her hands before going to answer the door. Roy slowly followed behind like a lost puppy.

"Hello? Oh Mr. Jankons come on in."

"Oh no need I'm just here to drop this little guy off." He said looking down to the ground to see black hayate wagging his tail, happy to see his owner again."

"Hey Hayate!" Riza said picking up the puppy and letting him lick her face.

"And how is 'you know who'?" He said looking behind Riza to look at Roy.

"We're good." She said pushing Roy beside her."

"Well I should get going." George said.

"Goodbye." She said before closing the door.

"Who was that?" Roy asked putting his arm around Riza's waist.

"Being a little protective are we?" She smirked

"Well I-it's just I don't know anyone here so I don't if I should be cautious of them or not." He said blushing.

"Well it's just a good friend of mine so there's no reason to worry. Would you like to walk Black Hayate with me?"

"Fine." He said opening the door.

"So…" Roy started. This was odd for him not to be blabbering about how much of an idiot Fullmetal is. Riza couldn't decide if she liked old or new Roy better. She liked both, she knew that old Roy had a side like this, he just never showed it.

"Stop right there!" Roy and Riza slowly turned around to see a guy standing there with a gun. 'Not again' Riza thought. She went to pull her gun out when she remembered. She couldn't let Roy know about her job. This wasn't the guy they were looking for but he still deserved to be taken care of.

"Damn." Riza scowled.

* * *

A/N: Yup cliff-hanger! Review ^^


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Kaitlyn here, I posted the last chapter a day early so if that starts to happen a lot I might just post on Fridays.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

* * *

*recap *

"Stop right there!" Roy and Riza slowly turned around to see a guy standing there with a gun. 'Not again' Riza thought. She went to pull her gun out when she remembered. She couldn't let Roy know about her job. This wasn't the guy they were looking for but he still deserved to be taken care of.

"Damn." Riza scowled.

*EndOfRecap*

There was nothing she could do, if she pulled out her guns on mere thugs like this Roy would go ballistic, but if not what would happen to them? As if answering his master's call, Black Hayate jumped at the thugs landing a deep bite to the man's left leg. "Get off you lousy mutt!" He yelled shaking his leg. "Frankie grab the goods while I get the mutt."

"Ok." Frankie said walking towards the two. Black Hayate then jumped off the other man and onto Frankie, biting the arm with the gun in it. "What?! Get off!" he said swinging his arm around. He pointed the gun up into the sky and shot. "Look what you made me do!" Frankie yelled.

"Don't yell at the dog run!" His partner yelled, but when he turned around there was already a cop pointing a gun at the man's head.

"You're under arrest, the both of you. Get in." He said pointing to the police car parked behind him. Frankie and the man got in and the police officer walked over to them. "Here's your dog mam, he's a brave one. To jump up on the attacker like that. It's like he was specially trained for that or something."

"Oh, Black Hayate? No." Riza said laughing. 'This guy better get lost before I shoot him.'

"Well we better get going." Roy said taking Black Hayate and Riza's hand. He started to walk to the house. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Of course." Riza said with a smile.

"Riza don't lie to me what's going on, you looked like you were going to rip that cops head off?" He said setting Black Hayate down so he could look at her.

'Don't lie to him?! How am I supposed to do that?' She thought. "H was just getting on my nerves and all, he was insulting my dog." She said walking faster.

'I hope she's not always like this."' He thought. He liked the Riza that had made a fool of herself in the kitchen the Riza who smiled all the time, not the Riza who stood there hiding stuff from him. He shook it off. 'It's probably just some sort of phase she's going through, we did just get mugged.'

When they got home Roy flopped down on the sofa and groaned. 'Is everyday this exciting?' He thought.

"It's late, we should get to bed." Riza said walking upstairs, Black Hayate following behind. Riza stopped and turned when Roy didn't follow. "Are you not coming?" She asked.

"Well is there a spare room?" Roy asked blushing.

"Oh, ya I forgot you lost your memory. You probably don't want to sleep in the same bed as someone you just met." She said laughing. Her plan was working; she still couldn't get over the fact of seeing Roy say no to sleep in the same room as a woman. Roy just laughed back, she was probably heartbroken.

'Her own husband won't share a bed with her.' She stopped laughing gave him one last smile before disappearing upstairs. "Now I feel bad." Roy said going upstairs.

Not knowing where the guest room was Roy walked into the first room he saw. To his surprise Riza sat by herself on one side of a king sized bed, reading. "S-sorry wrong room." Roy said closing the door.

'Whew, I thought he changed his mind.' Riza thought. Sprawling out onto the bed like a cat. 'I guess sharing a bed with this Roy wouldn't be as bad, at least he's not as perverted as…Roy. I guess I do kind of miss him, but those last words of his; now it's like he's from a second world.'

She got out of her bed and walked through the halls, her feet making almost no noise when they came in contact with the soft red carpet, filling the hall with colour. She peeked her head into Roy's room full of curiosity.

In the room Roy sat on his bed with a pocket watch that had earlier caught his eye. He opened it to look at the time and then close it looking at the front of it, as if it could make all his memories come flowing back. He opened it once again this time a picture caught his eye. It was a picture of a little girl who looked to be the age of ten. She resembled Riza; she had blond hair Amber eyes and a heartwarming smile. Behind the girl was a house that he felt he had some sort of attachment to.

Riza watched from the door it looked like he had found his state alchemist pocket watch. 'Damn' Riza thought. 'I have to stop him before he remembers.' "Roy?" Roy looked up upon hearing his name.

"Oh, Riza it's you; sit." He said patting the bed beside him. "So why the late visit?"

'I have to think of something, and fast.' Riza thought. "Just checking up on my guest." She said with a smile.

"Since when was I a guest, Riza I'm your husband and your my wife. No matter what memories I have I will always love you." He said kissing her cheek. "I know it's weird because of me staying in a separate room and all but I'm here aren't I? It's not like I'm going to move just because of this."

Riza leaned he head on Roy's shoulder, it had been so long since she had done that she forgotten how loving he was. She felt his body move and removed her head from his shoulder to see that he had laid down leaving just enough space for her. "If you wanted to share a bed why not the king sized?" She asked.

"Because if I choose the bigger one I wouldn't be as close to you now would I?" He said smirking. "Now let's get some rest, we have to work at the shop tomorrow don't we?"

"Just shut up and sleep!" She said laughing. "Or I'll make you." She said holding up a fist.

"I never thought I would be threatened by my wife while in bed together." He smirked "It's a joke relax." He said pulling Riza's head to his chest, resting his chin on her head.

"Goodnight, Roy." Riza said snuggling closer.

The next morning Riza woke up and was fixated by the scent of something cooking. "Wha-" She started to ask, when she looked to the other side of the bed. "Roy?" she said looking around to see if he was the cause of the comforting smell.

It was of course her initial reaction to jump out of bed when the scent of smoke wafted into her nose. She snuck down the carpeted stairs not making a sound; creeping over to the kitchen she stuck her head through the door way only to find Roy standing there in one of _her_ aprons holding up the matching cookbook.

The counters were covered with crushed egg shells batter and an array of different sized bowls; and measuring cups. She watched as he attempted to crack an egg, grabbing it off the counter he looked at it. "Down to the last one am I?" he brought his hand down to the bowl and just before it came in contact with it his hand was in hers. He turned to see her concentrating on the egg, "You do it like this." She said leading his hand up and then swiftly down to the bowl cracking it in half. Roy blushed, "Thanks for helping but we'll need more than one egg for pancakes."

"We'll just to go and get some more then won't we?" She said walking up the stairs. "And I expect this kitchen to be in a decent state before we leave."

Roy looked back to the counter then looked back to where Riza had been standing, "But how did she-?" He shook it off and began to stick the dishes into the sink.

Riza went into her room looking at her wardrobe, "I still don't see how they expect me to wear this." She said going into the washroom to take a shower. She let the warm water ease her tense muscles; this was harder than it looked. Fooling Roy was one thing, but acting this way towards him was completely different.

When she had gotten out of the shower and dressed she went into the guest room and picked Roy's pocket watch up; off of the table. 'I better keep this from him.' She thought to herself shoving it into her jean pocket.

It had been so long since she had last worn jeans, her and her father didn't have much money after her mother had died so it was the same outfit every day. She would wash it the night before then wear it the next. There was that one year though, the year Roy had become her father's apprentice; the first time they met.

*flashback*

Riza was in the kitchen doing the dishes, in nothing but an old pair of sweat pants and a tank top full of stains. She was busy scrubbing her father's dishes, she herself hadn't eaten since yesterday; but if she didn't get this done her father would get mad again. When her father got mad he would drink then come into her room and beat her for what she had done.

She was scared at first of what it would be like with someone else in the house, of course she knew about her father's apprentice; he had talked about him a lot. But she knew that if her father was to take his anger out on someone it would be her, drunk or not.

She went to put a dish in one of the cupboards, she couldn't exactly reach but it didn't matter she'd get it there eventually. She was almost there when the plate was taken from her hand, at first she thought it was her father and started apologising. "I'm sorry father it won't happen again I promise, please don't drink we are expecting a guest soon. Although you probably already knew that because you're the smartest alchemist ever!" She said looking up and realizing that it was not her father that was standing over her but a young man looking pretty confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you must be Mr. Mustang. Here let me take that for me, I'll be out in a second I need to go get father, please make yourself at home." She said hurrying away.

"But Miss-!" Her father had been the one to let him in, he had told him to come and assist her so she could finish faster and serve the drinks. It seemed like he wasn't very nice about her work either.

"It seems he was the one who let you in, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." She said walking in the room holding her cheek.

"Did you injure your cheek? Her let me take a look." He said reaching for her cheek, he removed her hand from her cheek and there was a bright red hand mark that was much too big to be her own.

"Oh, that was just me being clumsy is all." She said covering her cheek with her hand.

"Did you not just go and change?" Roy asked.

"Yes why, I wasn't too long was I?" She said about ready to cry.

"No , no not at all, it's just you're wearing the same pants." He said pointing to her track pants.

"Well they're my only pair." She said rubbing some of the dirt left from the garden on them.

"I will not stand for this!" He said "We're going and getting you jeans."

"Well I still have so much work here I'm sorry I won't be able to accompany you." She said bowing.

It turned out that Roy had also had no time to get the jeans for Riza. He had soon left to become a military officer after her father had died. She had not heard from him in so long, but shortly after she decided to join the military they met out in the battlefield. It's wasn't the best reunion considering it was war, but it was better than meeting each other next in the afterlife after going through their whole life's without each other.

*Years later*

"Lieutenant, I'd like to talk to you please." Ro said ushering her into his office.

"Is something wrong Sir?"

"Well…" Roy started with a blush.

'A blush?! Why was he blushing what was this? Was he planning on telling her something? Or did he just need advice on what to get for a girl again?'

"Remember when we were little?" He asked.

"Quiet clearly Sir, why?"

"Here." He said holding a package out to her, "It's your pair of jeans I said I'd get you."

Riza looked at the jeans for a second, 'He remembered?' she thought. She blushed it was funny how something as small as a pair of jeans could convince her that she loved him.

* * *

A/N: That's it! It's up and done I can sleep! Review and I will love you forever :3


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey Kaitlyn again! I'M SOOOOOO SORRY IT'S LATE! I really hope you liked the last chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own it maybe I will in the afterlife we'll never know, but for now no show.

*RECAP*

"Remember when we were little?" He asked.

"Quiet clearly Sir, why?"

"Here." He said holding a package out to her, "It's your pair of jeans I said I'd get you."

Riza looked at the jeans for a second, 'He remembered?' she thought. She blushed it was funny how something as small as a pair of jeans could convince her that she loved him.

*ENDOFRECAP*

Roy came into her room startling her. She jumped and almost knocked over a lamp on one of the mahogany bedside tables.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." Roy said calmly after catching the lamp.

"It's fine, are you ready to go then?"

Roy nodded his head smiling at her, "I'm just sorry I couldn't make you breakfast." He said laughing.

Riza blushed; she had never had someone make her breakfast before. For as long as she can remember her father hadn't. She didn't know her mother well enough to know if she had or not. She liked that feeling of someone caring for you, it felt nice for a change; not having to run around all day.

If Roy were to ever get his memory back she would go back to that life, but…maybe she didn't want to. Well enough of that why should she be thinking of such things when she has all she could ask for right in front of her.

Roy was standing by the door telling Black Hayate that he couldn't come with them. Roy had always loved dogs but she never thought she would see him talk to one. "Just let me get the keys and we'll be off." Riza said

When she had found the keys she turned to an open door, she looked outside and saw Roy on the front lawn; holding black Hayate up in the air. "I thought he wasn't coming?"

"He wasn't; that is until he decided to jump on me." He said laughing Black Hayate wagging his tail at the mention of his name.

"Come on boy; inside!" Riza said pointing inside. Black Hayate heeded her instructions and went inside, not wanting to get shot. If only the poor pup knew she wouldn't pull her gun.

The walk there was quiet; until it started to rain. "Come on!" Roy said, laughing at the surprised look on Riza's face. She blushed as he grabbed her hand leading her to the closest shop sheltered out of the rain.

The shop that they had run into just happened to be a bar. Riza doubted the fact that Roy had done this on purpose, although it was like him to lead her out of rain and into a bar. Out of the substance that made him weak and into the environment which he was comfortable with.

"Come on let's eat. " Roy said with a smirk pulling her through the crowd to a table. "So is there anything I should know before working at the shop?"

"Not really I mean all you really have to do" She was interrupted by one of the waitresses.

"Hello, could I start you two off with drinks?" She said smiling.

"Yes please I'll have a beer, and Riza?"

"I'm fine, I'll just have a glass of water thanks." She said glaring at the girl. The girl scampered away into the back room. There drinks soon came but it was a different waitress.

"So, how exactly did we meet?" Roy asked taking a sip of his beer. Riza who at the time was drinking her water chocked on it. "Ah, are you ok?!"

"I'm fine just went down the wrong way." How they met? Riza would have to come with something and fast!

"Well I…" Or…she could tell him the truth. She would just have to leave out the part about him being there to learn alchemy and them both joining the military. But what about the war? What about alchemy? What about her father's dying words, what about the rest of the men, what about her back? What about father? What about Huges? What about reality?

"When-when I was little my mother past away. I was left alone with my father who had then resolved to alcohol to keep him going. But then you came. You had come to learn more about my father. He took you under his wing and showed you the ropes, although as soon as you became of age you picked up his drinking habits. You wanted to be just like him. I was set on changing you and that's when I fell for you." She said blushing. It may not be the whole truth but it was close. "After that we started dating and ended up getting married."

"I'm sorry I had to put you through all that just to end up here." He said bowing his head.

"It's fine, just having you here without your memories is better than not having you here at all." She reached across the table and grabbed his hand, assuring him it was going to be fine. "I'm done my water do you want another beer?" She said pointing to the bar.

"Yes please, and hawkeye?"

"Hm?" She said turning around to face him.

Roy jumped from his seat and kissed her in front of everyone. "Thank you."

Riza smiled. "You're starting to turn back to normal Roy."

After getting another round of drinks Roy asked Riza more questions.

"How did I lose my memory?" Riza froze, what was she supposed to tell him?

"Well you…you-"she started but the waitress from before came over to the table.

"Sorry for interrupting but I would like to inform you that we're closing early today."

"Oh I'm sorry we'll take our leave now then." Riza said getting up and grabbing both her coat and Roy.

"Wait! What was that all about?" Roy asked trying to catch up.

"Nothing, we should be getting back to the shop now."

As Roy and Riza approached the shop they noticed the door was open. "Damn!" Riza shouted running in the direction of Mr. Jankons office.

"What are you- Hey!" Roy yelled running after Riza.

'I have to lose him!' Riza thought then spotted an ally nearby. 'I can lose him there.'

Riza dashed into the ally disappearing into the dark. 'Damn!' Roy thought, and turned around running for the police station. If there was anywhere she would go after seeing what had happened to the shop it would be there.

Roy didn't know his way around town so he had to ask around, only slowing him down. "Excuse me sir, do you know where the police station is?"

A man with dirty blond hair and a cigarette hanging from his mouth turned and saw him. "Oh sure just turn right on this street and it'll take you there." The man said.

"Thanks!" Roy yelled back.

"It's odd talking to the colonel like that." Havoc said turning to Breda and walking away.

"Ya." Breda answered watching him run around the corner before walking away himself.

Riza burst into Mr. Jankons office out of breath. "Sir!" She said saluting.

"Ah, Riza." He said getting up from his seat at his desk. "Let's take this outside."

Riza followed him outside. "Why out here sir?" She asked.

"Oh you never know when those cleaning ladies do their rounds we might have been interrupted."

'This doesn't sound right.' Riza thought shaking it off.

"Well anyways what were you going to say?"

"The antique shop has been robbed!" She said.

"Is that all?" He said smiling. "I was aware of the robbery; I was the one that planned it after all."

"What?!" Riza said.

"Well now that you know I guess I'll have to dispose of you."

'Almost there!' Roy thought to himself. 'There she is there!' "RIZA!" Roy yelled running to her.

Riza turned her head a look of shock and worry on her face.

BANG!

"RIZA!" Roy called.

"Ah, Roy. There's no need to worry, I only hit her chest; nowhere close to her heart." He said walking away.

"Riza?! RIZA?!" Roy called her picked her up and ran inside laying her on the closest couch, then running for a phone.

"Nine one one what's you emergency?" The lady on the other end of the line asked.

"I NEED AN AMBULANCE HER AND FAST!" He screamed at her slamming the phone down, not giving her any other information.

Within minutes the ambulance arrived. "You could have at least told us where you were, we had to track you through the phone." Said one of the paramedics said.

"I'm sorry; I was shocked that my wife had just gotten shot!" Roy said.

"Any idea how it happened?" The man asked.

"Well when I saw her she was talking to this man with jet black hair and a blue military jacket on."

"It can't be!" he screamed.

"What?" Roy asked.

"The man you just described is General Jankons."

"General?!" He asked "Why would a general shoot my wife?"

"what did you say your name was again?"

"Roy, Roy Nathaniel."

"You sure look like General Roy mustang. It's almost scary how much you to look alike." He said walking away.

'General Mustang?' he thought. Somehow that name sounded familiar to him. 'Oh well.'

"Are you riding in the ambulance with her?" The guy he had been talking to before asked.

"Of course I'm her husband!" He said pushing him aside and getting in.

The ride there was quiet. "Do you think she'll be ok?" Roy asked.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." The man said with a reassuring smile.

The ambulance came to a halt. "That be our stop, if you'd please I think it would be best for you to stay out here.

"But…" Roy started but they were already rushing her inside.

'This is strange; it feels as though I already did this.' Roy thought. Soon his memory started to come back to him. That man that he was talking about was him, he was Roy Mustang! He was the flame alchemist, the big war hero, the ladies' man, the man who had almost had revenge get the best of him, he was the man who was in love, and she was the one he was too afraid to tell. "RIZA!" He yelled running inside.

"Sir you're not allowed to go in there!" The nurse yelled.

"Please, not now." He said looking at the nurse with tears in his eyes.

"O-o.k." She said looking at the floor.

Roy rushed down all the different halls until he found the room marked "surgery".

'She has to be in here.' He thought reaching for the door knob. Just as he was about to walk in the door opened and he found himself face to face with the doctor. "How is she?" He yelled.

"She's fine she needs her rest though, she shouldn't be bothered." But he soon found he was talking to no one and that Roy had already passed him and was at Riza's side. "I guess you can't stop love." He said walking away.

"Riza, how could you not tell me? Why did you lie? Just because I took the bullet for you doesn't mean you had to take a bullet too." He said slowly drifting to sleep.

Roy awoke only to find the bed empty. "Riza?" he asked.

"I'm right here it's ok." She said coming from the bathroom in a pair of light blue pajama's and an IV machine. She slowly made her way wheeling her way to the bed.

"Do you need any help?" Roy asked.

"It's fine." She said wincing at almost every breath she took.

After she finally made her way to the bed Roy got right to the chase.

"Riza?"

"yes?" She asked looking at him he looked worried.

"I Love you."

"Of course you do, I love you too, we're married remember?"

"No we're not, I'm a general and your my lieutenant."

"You-you remembered?!" She said shocked.

A/N: Again I am soooooo sorry its late :( my computer was being messed up and it took me a while just to get a couple words down. Review and tell me what you think! ^^


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey me again I tried to get it in on time this time but my computer's still messed up ^^' Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sorry still don't own it…if I did you guys wouldn't have watched it just saying

* * *

*RECAP*

"I Love you."

"Of course you do, I love you too, we're married remember?"

"No we're not, I'm a general and you're my lieutenant."

"You-you remembered?!" She said shocked.

*ENDOFRECAP*

"Yes, my memory came back as soon as…"

"As soon as what Sir?" Riza asked

"As soon as I knew I had hurt you again." He said staring at the ground.

"You didn't hurt me; I walked into an obvious trap."

"Why did you lie to me?" He looked up to her with a look of questioning and pain.

"It wasn't my decision, it was General Jankons."

"General? A higher-up asked you to lie to me what was he thinking?!" Roy stood up grabbing Riza's shoulders. "Where is he now?!"

Riza winced at his large hands on her bandaged shoulders. "I don't know."

"Wait?! What did he look like?!" He said taking a tighter grip on her shoulders.

"Sir!" She screamed.

"S-sorry."

Riza sighed. "If I remember correctly he had jet black hair and was wearing a blue military jacket."

"I'm going to find that bastard and make him pay for what he did!" He said starting to walk away.

"NO!...wait." She said grabbing his jacket. "Remember what happened with Envy."

He looked down at the ground. "I already lost Huges; I don't need to lose you too."

"Don't worry; I'm not going anywhere as long as you're by my side."

"You should get some rest." Roy said sitting down on the bed beside her. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, and Roy?"

"Yes?" Roy asked smiling.  
"Try to go after him and I'll shoot you." She said lying down and closing her eyes, a smile spread across her face.

'Well there goes that plan.' He thought looking down at her. "Just one last time." He said lying down beside her.

An hour later Riza woke to the sound of a nurse coming in to her room. BANG! Riza jumped up. "I'm sorry Miss did I wake you?" The girl asked bending to the ground to pick up the tray.

"It's ok, do you need any help?"

"Oh no! You shouldn't be helping me you need to sleep…by the way if you don't mind me asking. Is there someone special who has come to visit you?"

"What?" Riza said.

The nurse pointed to the big teddy bear lying beside her. "ROY!"

She jumped out of bed grabbed her badge and gun and ran past the nurse. "Wait! Miss you're not supposed to leave the room!" The nurse yelled running after her but had no chance catching up.

Riza ran out of the hospital and ran straight for the train station. "I need a ticket to Central, and stat!" She said lifting up her badge.

"Yes right away Miss he said shoving a ticket out the window. Riza grabbed it and stomped away. 'Once I get to Central I'm going to kill that Bastard!"

The nurse went back to the room to clean up the mess only to meet a very confused man. "You wouldn't happen to be Roy would you?"

"Yes that would be me." He said confused.

"You're in a heap of trouble." She said pointing to the hall.

Roy looked at Riza's bed then down the hall where there was a mess of papers, and skid marks from Riza's shoes. "I'm guessing she went this way." He said to the nurse before leaving.

'If I wasn't there when Riza woke up she would probably assume I went to Central to search for that criminal general running haywire. Don't get me wrong I would but not while she was recovering, I told her that I would be by her side but she didn't trust me. Am I really that much of an ass?'

Roy ran all the way to the train station stopping once he reached the ticket office. "Did you see officer Lieutenant Hawkeye come this way?" Roy asked the man at the window.

"Yes she purchased a ticket to central, she was in quiet a rush too; if I do say so myself."

'Of course she was' Roy thought to himself. "When does that train leave?"

"In five minutes, would you like a ticket?"

"Yes please." Roy said holding out his hand.

"And how will you be paying today?"

"I don't have time for money just give me the ticket!" He said shoving his pocket watch in the man's face.

"O-oh I'm terribly sorry Sir!" The man said giving him the ticket.

'The poor guy, first Riza and now this.' Roy thought while running towards the train. By the time he had finally gotten the man to give him the ticket the train was leaving.

"No, wait!" He yelled at the departing train. "Damn!"

He looked over his shoulder about to give up when he saw one of the girls behind him had a car.

"Excuse me miss?" The girl turned around and immediately swooned. "R-Roy M-Mustang, i-is there something I can do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd be willing to give up your car for a date, of course tonight I'm a little preoccupied with work so it might have to wait." He said kissing her hand then looking up to her and giving her one of his signature smirks.

"O-of course." She said turning the colour of a tomato.

"Thank you, I'll return it on our date."

'It's so very easy to persuade people when you're General Roy Mustang the War hero!' He thought to himself while getting into the car.

"See you then!" He yelled at the girl. Of course he would never see the girl again, but that didn't matter. He put the car in gear and went as fast as he could making his way to central.

Riza sat on one of the trains uncomfortable chairs, looking out the window. 'Why would Roy do this, he said he would stay by me through all this. Did he get all his memories back, or was he lying about that too?' Riza couldn't make up her mind and decided to go to sleep.

*Riza's Dream*

"What do you mean I have to watch your daughter?!" Roy whined

"Because you're my apprentice and you will have to learn patience. Just think of this as training." Riza's father Berthold said before leaving.

"Great, now I'm stuck with you!" Roy said and pointed to Riza, who was at the time 14.

"What does that mean?!" She yelled.

"It means that I don't like you one bit! So why don't you go play with your dolls or something, while I do something productive." He said waving her off.

"I don't play with dolls, I never did…well there was that one voodoo doll." She smiled creepily at Roy.

"A-a voodoo doll?!" Roy jumped.

"Loosen up, it's Halloween." She laughed at how scared he got.

"Are you going trick or treating?"

"Of course! Aren't you?"

"No that stuff is for children."

"Come on I have a costume for you and everything." She said pulling him down the hall to her room.

She dug through a couple drawers until she was satisfied. "Here!" She said holding up a bag. "Go try it on."

Roy went into the make shift washroom and started to dress up in what he was given. A couple minutes later he came out of the washroom and there was a big flash. "What the-" He asked, but it was too late Riza had already shoved him outside her room laughing behind the door.

"I can't believe you fell for it!" She laughed.

"Ha ha very funny, now can I have my clothes back?" He asked.

"Nope! You're coming trick or treating with me."

Five minutes later Riza came out dressed in a long flowing gown, her blond hair down to her shoulders with a tiara. "Now we match!"

Roy looked at himself in the mirror she had dressed him up in one of her dads old suit witch had obviously been sown. "Did you do this?" he asked

"Uhuh, now let's go before it gets to dark."

When Roy and Riza got home they both had taken off their shoes, Riza crownless and Roy had taken his jack off and loosened the tie he wore. "We got so much candy!" Riza said as she flopped onto the couch. Her father had yet to return.

"Where do you want me to put it?" Roy asked.

"Why not in your room, you were the one who carried it all."

"Well what type of prince would I be if I didn't carry your things for you?" He said laughing.

*End Of Riza's Dream*

Riza woke up and decided to go and get something to eat; the nurse had dropped her food before she could get to it.

She found her way to the lunch car and was looking at the desserts. She remembered that Roy went straight to the pie last time they had rode the train together. 'Maybe once this is all over I could make him a pie, to celebrate the fact he had regained his memories.

The train suddenly came to a halt. They were in Central, already?

After leaving the train station Riza headed straight to the office. As she ran past people they looked at her funny, she was in her pajamas.

Once she got to the office she ran inside and opened the door with so much force it almost fell off the hinges. "Where is General Mustang?!" She yelled.

"General Mustang, isn't he with you?" Maria asked.

"He was, but he got away from me while I was in the hospital. He should of come back here looking for documents on General Jankons."

"Well he hasn't been here; I've been the only one here all day. Check the library, if he's looking for documents he would be better off checking them over there."

"I hadn't thought of that, thank you Lieutenant." She said saluting.

When she arrived at the library she searched around for him, but he was nowhere to be found. "Excuse me." She asked the lady at the desk, "Have you seen General Mustang come through here?"

"No, aren't you his Lieutenant? You of all people should know where he is." She said waving her off.

"Thank you." She said shooting the girl a death glare before leaving.

'Where the hell could he be?!' She thought to herself while walking around town. 'This is stupid, maybe he went out with one of his many girlfriends.'

"Riza!" She heard someone call.

"Roy?" She said turning around only to be dragged into a hug. "Sir, not in public."

"Right, sorry. Hey don't run off on me like that." He said letting out a big sigh.

"Me?! You're the one who ran out on me! What if you were attacked? What then?!" She yelled drawing people's attention.

Ed who just happened to be walking by saw the Lieutenant yelling at him and found this to be a perfect opportunity. "Well Mustang letting the Lieutenant chew your ear again?" Ed said swinging his arm around Roy's neck bringing him into a headlock."

"Stay out of this ED!" Riza yelled pointing her gun at Ed and clicking the safety off.

Ed went as white as a ghost and backed away frightened by the Lieutenant. Roy who was just saved by the woman who was just about to shoot him was trying so hard not to laugh. 'That idiot never learns does he?' He thought.

"And YOU! Don't even think I'm letting you off this easy!" She said turning to him gun now pointing in his direction.

Roy put up his hands in defence and froze. "Let's at least take this somewhere else, people are starting to stare." Riza looked to see all eyes on her.

"What?!" She yelled and everyone jumped and started walking away.

"How 'bout my place?" He asked.

"Fine, just don't try anything or I'll shoot." Roy didn't even doubt for a minute that she would and starting walking towards his house.

Once they got there Riza opened her mouth to ask questions but stopped when Roy's lips met hers. 'W-why is he doing this?!' She thought.

"You know I meant what I said." He said touching his forehead to hers.

"The part about staying by my side or the part about loving me?" She asked blushing.

"Both." He said smiling.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it! Till next week…This time it was three days early so proud :'3 Review!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok so Here it is a little short but the next one will be extra long I can tell you that much. ^^

* * *

*RECAP *

Once they got there Riza opened her mouth to ask questions but stopped when Roy's lips met hers. 'W-why is he doing this?!' She thought.

"You know I meant what I said." He said touching his forehead to hers.

"The part about staying by my side or the part about loving me?" She asked blushing.

"Both." He said smiling.

*ENDOFRECAP*

Riza froze, he loved her? But she was the one who forced work upon him, the one who wouldn't even look at him while in the office afraid that if she did she would stare for too long and her crush for him would start to show. But he loved her back, and that's all that mattered.

"You know I came all the way here just to find you?" Roy asked

"I'm aware sir." Riza answered staring at the ground. "It was because I jumped to conclusions."

"I-It's because you don't trust me isn't it?"

"Not at all Sir I just-I just thought…" Riza wasn't sure what to say the words were at the tips of her tongue but they wouldn't come out. Did she believe that he would do it to protect her? No he would of just done it for work reasons. "I just thought that maybe I- I have to go." She said walking out the door tears in her eyes.

She ran all the way to her house wanting no one to see her like this. She opened the door and expected Black Heyate to be waiting for her but he didn't come. She walked to the washroom but collapsed in a fit of tears before she could reach the door.

Roy slumped to the floor of his apartment and put his heads in his hands, 'why did she have to leave like that?' he thought opening his hands to reveal a small velvet box.

After letting herself cry Riza went into the washroom to take a shower, she stepped into the shower and turned the water on letting it relax her tense muscles. She didn't know why but it reminded her of when Roy kissed her, the feeling of the warmth tingling throughout her entire body. She finished washing he self and stepped out in a white fluffy towel.

Flopping onto her bed and letting the last couple drops of the warm water drop onto the bed she fell asleep.

Inside it was so lonely; she didn't know where inside but somewhere it did. There was no one there with her in that black world. In the distance she saw a figure coming towards her, she stepped back realizing there was nowhere left to go. "Stop there or I'll shoot!" She threatened.

"With what?" The figure smirked, Riza looked down in her hands and she no longer had her gun.

"Who are you?!" Riza yelled.

"Who am I?! You're so mean, to think that you would talk to your own mother like that!"

'what?!' Riza thought. The figure took at step forward and standing in front of her was her dead mother. 'Bu-but that can't be true she's dead!'

"Come give your mom a hug." He spoke.

"No! You're not her, she-she's dead." Riza yelled tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Well You've got me with that one kid." The figure said no longer in the form of her mother but Roy.

"Now do you believe me? I'm real whether you like it or not!" It said running at her at an incredible speed fingers ready to snap.

"No! Roy don't do this!" She yelled.

"So you believe me?"

"Y-yes." Riza said looking at the ground.

"Good, now I can return to my real form." The figure slowly changed and soon Riza was looking at herself.

"No, No! That isn't me-You're not me!" She screamed letting her legs give out and her knees hit the ground.

"Oh but it is, I'm all that anger and hatred that you have bottled up inside of you. Everyone has a second them, I'm just stronger because of all the anger you're feeling right now. We 'copies' let's say, feed on anger all I had to do was make you go a little over the edge.

"No that's not true!"

"If you don't think I'm real I'll prove it, let's see what Roy thinks of you when he sees this side of you." The figure said before disappearing.

Riza got up from the ground and started running, she didn't know where but she did. Suddenly she was in Central in front of headquarters. 'No…' She thought. She ran inside and saw herself talking to Roy. "Stop!" She yelled the copy turned around and smirked "To bad no one can see you."

"Nooooo!" Riza yelled springing up from her bed wrapped in her sheets in a cold sweat. 'It was just a dream.' She thought to herself as she got up and dressed. Afterword's grabbing a piece of toast before heading off to work.

Once in the office Riza sat a let out a sigh. "I hate bad dreams." She said aloud.

"Don't we all?" Riza jumped when hearing another voice. She calmed down before realizing it was Roy. 'R-Roy?! Why is he here so early?'

"Sir isn't it a bit early for you?" She asked.

"Yes, but I had something to tell you before everyone came." He said reaching into his pocket reaching for the box.

"Riza-" Roy didn't even get halfway through his sentence before Havoc came bursting through the door yelling.

"Good Morning!" He said with a huge grin plastered to his face.

"Let me guess a new girlfriend?" Roy said sarcastically holding his now bleeding nose.

"Yup! Hey what's up with your nose?"

"You happened you little-"

"Sir, it's still early in the morning. Try not to yell to loud." Riza interrupted.

"Sorry Lieutenant…..we'll talk later!" He whispered glaring at Havoc.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me Sir?"

"Never mind, it was nothing." Roy said heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?!" Havoc whispered.

"The washroom I need to wash up." Roy turned back to the door about to put his hand on the handle when it came flying open once again.

"Good morning, Hawkeye, Havoc." Furey said with a smile and salute.

"Where's the colonel he's not usually **this** late."

Both Havoc and Hawkeye pointed to behind the door where a knocked out Roy laid limp on the floor.

"Ah! Did I do that?!" Furey panicked.

"With the assistance of Havoc." Riza said going over to Roy and leaning him up against her, his arm around her shoulder.

"Where are you taking him?" Havoc asked.

"The nurse, he can rest there until he comes to." And with that Riza headed out the door with Roy leaned up against her.

"Do you think she needs help?" Furey asked.

"She'll manage; I think we should let them be for a while." He said with a smirk.

Back in the hallway Riza dragged Roy towards the nurse's office. 'I just wish he would be more careful, he is going to be Furhur one day.' Riza thought. At this point there was no reason for him not to become Furhur, they had made it this far. But even with their ups and downs they manage to stand strong. 'How ironic.' Riza thought looking down to an unconscious Roy leaned over her shoulder.

They had finally arrived at the nurse's office when Roy came to. "Oh, Sir you're awake; are you ok?"

"Huh, oh Riza where are we?" He looked to the door in front of them with the word 'Nurse' written upon it. 'The nurse's office?' he thought before he brought attention to his throbbing nose.

"Let's get you inside." Riza said knocking on the door.

"Hello?" A nurse dressed in jeans a T-shirt and lab coat, with thick glasses and a messy bun came to the door. "Oh, what happened?!" She ran over to Roy and turned to Riza. "I'll take it from here." And shut the door behind her.

Riza didn't even get half way down the hall before the nurse came running after her. "Miss, he wants to see you!" The nurse called. Riza stopped and turned around curious of what he would want.

"Thank you." The nurse said leading her in.

Riza followed the nurse into the hall behind the office and into the sleeping quarters. "He is in room 476." She said checking her clipboard before leaving.

Riza walked into Roy's room and found roy sitting at the window, his back to her. "You called Sir?" Riza asked.

Roy turned around a huge bandage placed right across his nose. "I never did tell you what I needed to this morning Lieutenant."

"And that would be sir?"

"Take a seat first." He said patting the bed beside him.

"He then walked over to the coat rack and got the box from his coat pocket. "Riza I-"

"Sorry for intruding but I think he should be left to rest, so if you wouldn't mind Miss-" The nurse said intruding.

"I couldn't agree more, goodbye Sir I hope to see you in the office later." She said before saluting and walking back to the office.

Riza got back to the office and found it oddly quiet. 'Something's up.' She thought. She turned around and all the men were sitting at their desks doing work…all except one. "Havoc, is there something that is keeping you from doing your work?" She asked.

"No, I was wondering…what's going on between the General and you?!" He spit out.

"There's nothing happening between the general and I." Riza said walking to her desk. She pulled out one of the files off of Roy's desk and began to read it.

Riza's eyes went wide; she couldn't believe what she was reading. She threw down the paper and ran past Havoc. "Watch the office while I'm gone!" and ran out the door.

"I wonder what that was about." Fuery asked.

"I don't know, it had something to do with this report though." Breda said looking at the paper in his hands. "All it says is that there will be a new officer coming to work with us."

"What's their name?" Falman asked.

"Lower ranking General Jankons."

Riza sped down the hall and opened the door to the nurse's office, and before the nurse could even ask what she was doing she opened the door leading to the sleeping quarters and left. She went back straight to Roy's room, and without knocking walked in. "Jankons is back."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this one's a little short but I had to so I could get it in on time try and Review on this one I got **NO** reviews on the last one. It made me feel as though you guys didn't like my story anymore T.T Anyways Review (please)


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey me again got it ready on time this time so proud of that this one is longer than all the rest, it's to make up for all the other short chapters so here ya go! ^^

* * *

*RECAP*

Riza sped down the hall and opened the door to the nurse's office, and before the nurse could even ask what she was doing she opened the door leading to the sleeping quarters and left. She went back straight to Roy's room, and without knocking walked in. "Jankons is back."

*ENDOFRECAP*

"What?!"

"I got his résumé today, he's joining our team."

"Can't you just decline it?"

"Yes, but it would look suspicious."

"About what?! All we have to do is explain to Furhur Grumman that he's a threat to you. With you being his granddaughter he would find him and put him behind bars with a single snap of his fingers.

"You're still thinking of going after him, aren't you?" She asked hurt in her voice.

"I might still be thinking about it, but I'll never leave you. I really mean it, I won't run away and leave you…not again." He leaned in to kiss her but she put her gun in front of her face and Roy ended up kissing the gun.

"That wasn't nice." He whined.

"Not at work Sir." She gave him a peck on the cheek before disappearing into the office.

Roy was about to go to the office himself when he heard a gunshot and a quick apology from Fuery.

He sighed and walked into the room. "Now, do you have something to say to the Colonel?" Riza asked before clicking the safety off her gun.

"I'm sorry Sir!" All the men said before bowing.

"It's ok, just be more careful or I'll send Hawkeye after you." He said waving them off and sitting down.

All the men looked at Riza, who at this point was putting her gun away. Havoc shivered, "How could one woman be so scary?" Havoc said under his breath.

"What was that Havoc?!" Roy yelled putting his feet on his desk.

"Being a little protective are we?" Breda hinted. Roy blushed and got up.

"Well she is the only woman on this team." He said.

"I can take care of myself sir." Riza added looking up from her paperwork.

"I-I know that!"

"Don't go to red colonel she might take it as an invitation." Havoc whispered

"Wha-"Roy then realized what he said and blushed even harder.

"Sir I-"

"I need to talk to you alone!" Roy said dragging Riza outside with him.

"What is it Sir?"

"You have to meet someone before I do this."

"Do what?" She asked.

"I can't say." Riza looked at him confused. 'What is he planning?'

"But sir! What about your paperwork?!" she said annoyed.

"Riza, when have I ever cared about my paperwork?" Roy said smiling.

Riza blushed "I guess you never did care about your work did you?"

"I cared about it as soon as I got to study you."

Riza blushed even harder and turned away. "So where are you taking me anyways?"

"You'll see."

"It's not another one of your dates is it?"

"No It's not another date…I don't think I'll be going on one of those in a while." He smirked.

"What do you mean? You haven't gotten through every girl in the city yet have you?"

"No…..look we're here." He said pointing to a small bar across the street.

"You're taking me to a bar?"

"Not just any bar, come on." He said taking her hand and leading her towards the smell of alchol and smoke.

"I'm back!" Roy yelled.

"Roy I haven't seen you in so long! How long has it been, like a year?" A girl yelled back as she came running down the stairs in a miniskirt and tube top.

'I thought he said it wasn't another one of his dates...how could he! I thought…I thought he….' "NO!" Riza screamed running out back to the cool fall streets letting the colours of fall all become one big blur, as tears filled her eyes.

"Riza!" Roy said stopping her before she could get anywhere. "Riza…It's ok."

"What do you mean its ok I thought….I thought you-you...I just-"Roy brought her head up so he could look at her. Tears ran down her face and the little make-up she had worn was gone, but in Roy's eye's she was still the most beautiful thing he had laid eyes on.

"You worry too much." He said before closing the gap between them, their lips meeting once more. Suddenly all of Riza's worries melted into the kiss, she had never felt so enlightened…until he broke away.

He leaned down and moved from her chin to her ear "She's my sister."

Riza went bright red "You-you mean." She looked at Roy who was now looking her in the eye as he nodded his head. "You idiot!" She said bring her hand to his face at full force but before it made contact kissed him again. "You scared me." She said touching her forehead to his.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm still here." Roy's sister said pulling their heads away from each other.

"Attention grabber." Roy mumbled as he got up and offered his hand to Riza. "Here."

"Thank you." She said taking his hand and getting up. "So did you bring me here to embarrass me or is there another point to this?" She blushed.

Roy laughed "Don't worry I didn't bring you here for that, Vanessa could you go get Chris for me?"

Vanessa looked at Roy shocked. "But that means-"

"Shhhhh!" Roy said his finger to his lips. "I haven't done it yet.

'What is he up to this time?' Riza thought.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad." Roy said taking her to the bar so they could sit. Soon after Roy had gotten drinks Vanessa came out with another lady dressed in a silk and fox furs; a cigarette hanging out of her mouth.  
"What's up Roy Boy?" She said then she looked at Riza, suddenly her smile faded and left a serious look on her face. "I think I know why you're here." She said heading towards the back room gesturing for him to follow.

Roy started to follow when she looked back and looked at him. "Are you sure?" She asked.

Roy looked back at Riza then turned back to Chris. "Positive."

In the back room she sat Roy down and was now searching in a drawer. "Ahha! There it is!" She said closing the drawer. She turned to Roy "Put out your hand." She said placing a ring in it. "I knew you only had the box. Now go get her."

Just as Roy was getting up to go ask Riza 'the question' he heard a loud bang, it sounded like Riza's gun. "What's going on in there?" Roy asked running back into the front room. "Riza?"

"Roy behind you!" Riza screamed

"Wha-?!" Roy turned and couldn't believe what he saw. "Jankons! What do you want?!"

"Well it's a bar all I wanted was a drink." Jankons said walking towards the bar. "What, no bar tender?"

'Why is he being like this a couple days ago he was trying to kill me?' Riza thought her gun still pointed at him. "Stop messing around what are you really here for!"

"Ok, you caught me. If you really want to know why I'm here it's so I can kill you. Don't believe I threw a fatal blow the last time we met, so I'm here to finish you off."

"No, I can't let you do that!" Roy screamed pulling on his gloves.

"Oh a bit protective are we?" He teased.

"Does everyone have to say that?! I love her there's nothing wrong with protecting her right?" He screamed not realizing what he said.

"You-Roy I-I" Riza started.

"I'm here to kill you not listen to each of your feelings, who do you think I am a physiatrist?"

"Let's stop talking so I can kill you!" Roy said snapping just beside Jankons so he would force him outside.

'I can't let him get too carried away or it might get out of hands. 'Riza thought getting up from her crouching position and following them outside.

"That's too bad I was enjoying that little conversation of ours." Jankons said.

"Well then, I'm just going to have to aim for your mouth so you won't be able to!" Roy said running at him at full speed fingers ready.

"STOP!" Roy turned his head to see Riza standing in the doorway.

"What?! Get back inside before you get hurt!" Roy yelled back dodging one of Jankons bullets.

"I can't just stand and watch you let revenge run your life! And I especially won't let you fight him alone I can't afford having you get hurt before becoming the Furhur now can I?!"

"Well I can't just leave him to you!"

"And why not?! I am perfectly capable of protecting myself!"

"Well I want something to do too, and you can't stop me with bullets alone!" Roy yelled snapping at Jankons and sending him flying at the wall at an alarming speed.

"Ahhhh!" Jankons screamed as flames soon engulfed his body.

"Now tell me who you're working for!" Roy yelled threatening to snap again.

"I don't work for anyone I came here defeat you for my own reasons!" He yelled shooting at Roy again.

"And just what would those be?" Jankons turned and saw Riza standing beside him a gun to his head.

"Well you see it would take a long time to explain an-"Riza shot, the bullet skinning his head.

"I've got time." Riza said.

"Well it all started when I was a kid. My father was in the military and I wanted to be just like him. Until I saw what he was really doing that is." He said clenching his fists. "I had followed him one day to see what the training was really like, instead of going to headquarters like he was supposed to he was going out with girls and sleeping with them. All that time I had thought he was in the military fighting for the good of the country when really he had just gotten the uniform to pick up girls. Girls that would pay for what he was willing to do for them. I got so mad that I had picked up shooting as a hobby to release my anger, one day I got so good at it I ended up confronting my dad. I told him everything, I told him how I knew about his 'job' and how I wouldn't just stand and watch. I had no other choice he wouldn't listen to me telling me it wasn't what I thought. But I knew well enough it was wrong s-"

"So you killed him." Riza said as it started to rain.

"B-but how did you know?" He said.

"I can tell, your eyes are full of anger and sadness, not only because we beat you."

"Yes I killed him but-"

"But what?! You had no reason to kill him! You could have reported him to the police but murder, how can you live with yourself?!" Riza yelled.

"Riza…" Roy said putting his hand on her shoulder she let her head drop.

"You had the chance to have a family and you reined it. You resorted to murder, you resorted to anger."

"I still had family, I had my mother!" Jankons yelled.

"My mother…she-she had to put up with my father not knowing what he had been doing to her that whole time. I-I felt so bad for her; I went to her with the blood of my father on my own hands and told her what I had done. I thought she would be happy, those chains that he was holding her down with were gone…she was free. But she wasn't happy, she was-was Furious! All I wanted to do was help her, she yelled and beat me and then she cried that's all she ever did anymore. I couldn't take it anymore it made me so-so angry, she had to go too. I killed her and realized I wouldn't be able to keep myself alive without money, so I got a job in the military. I watched as everyone went to war, so scared to kill. It would have been so easy, but they sent you out instead! I was so jealous so I watched you; I watched your every move after the war. Once I knew you had a mission in the small town like Yeamin I knew it would be my only chance, to kill you. So I went in on an escort mission and posed as George Jankons, I led you right into the hands of those thieves to take you on a wild goose chase. "

"Wait, so you didn't hire them?" Roy asked.

"No conveniently they were after the store from the beginning. There was no need to hire someone who would dirty their own hands in my place."

"That's cruel." Riza growled. "Using someone like that it-"

"Should you really be talking, you are a dog of the military aren't you? Isn't your purpose to be used?"

"Using people for the good of the country I can accept, but using people for your own selfish ambitions is just sick."

"It's like I say use or be used, it's a simple saying that you must follow in this messed up world we live in."

"Ahhhh!" Roy yelled running at him at full force ready to snap.

"No, that's what he wants don't do it!" Riza yelled dropping her gun and running towards him.

"I guess I'll be leaving now." Jankons said disappearing before Roy could reach him.

"Damn." Roy cursed "Where do you think he's going?" He asked.

Riza's eye's widened in fear "Grumman!" She yelled before running towards headquarters.

'Grumman?! That means he not only after us but the Furhur!'

Roy started running after Riza in hope of catching up to her. 'Why is she so damn fast?!' Roy thought when he finally caught up. "Riza!" He grabbed he wrist, "You have to listen to me please. Grumman can take care of himself we should focus on getting backup and surround the perimeter so he can't run. "

"Are you crazy?! He'll probably go waltzing in there and get invited to play chess!"

"Well…you're right come on I'll get back up you get Grumman."

"Right!" Riza said running to Grumman. When she got to the door she out her ear to the wall trying to listen in on the conversation, after standing there for quite a while she had still heard nothing. 'Something's wrong.' She thought, just when she was about to go inside Roy Havoc and Breda came running down the hall. "Sir." She stood at attention

"At ease Lieutenant…so how is it going so far?"

"So far nothing, not a single peep, I was just about to go check inside."

"Good that's what we'll do…Havoc, Breda stay outside the room and make sure no one gets in or out of here, but stay alert; I may need your help."

"Yes Sir!" They both said in unison.

"On three, ready?" Riza nodded her head "Ok, one, two, three!" He yelled both of them burting in through the door.

"Well how nice of you to come." Jankons voice echoed throughout the room.

"Where is he?!" Riza yelled.

"Well it seems he went on a short vacation." He said holding up a postcard.

'All this time he wasn't even here?!' Riza thought, 'But then why was he just sitting here, was he waiting for us?'

"Then why are you still here!" Roy yelled.

"Well I was waiting for you of course. If the Furhur isn't here I still have the second best thing…you. You're next in line to become Furhur and after that would be me; all I have to do is kill you. Then Grumman will be running back to his dead General just in time for me to kill him without you in my way."

"I won't let you do that!" Riza said pulling out her gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Lieutenant." He said pulling out his own gun and pointing it at Roy. "You wouldn't want General Mustang to be hurt again, now would you?" Riza turned to Roy who she could tell didn't want her to give in to him. 'I'm Sorry General.' She thought as she slowly lowered her gun. "See it wasn't that hard was it?" He then moved his gun so it was now pointed directly at Riza. "But it's not enough, both of you put your 'weapons' here." He said pointing to the desk.

"And just why should we do that?!" Roy yelled.

"Oh, such big words; should you really be saying that when your Lieutenant has a gun pointed at her head."

"Fine." He said walking over to the desk, Riza starting to walk too. "General would you mind grabbing the Lieutenants guns for me? I don't think I trust her to come that close to me."

Roy turned around walking to Riza and taking her gun, as he was about to leave he whispered in her ear "You have another one right?" She nodded and he walked back to the desk putting her gun down.

"Good, now that you can't hurt me you can sit." He said gesturing to the chairs in front of the desk. Roy turned to Riza nodding before they sat. "Now, before I could tell you the end of my story you yelled at me. So now I'm going to finish it, it's only fair; I can't put you to sleep without a bedtime story."

'What is this guy talking about? He's crazy!'

"Now where was I? Ah yes I left off right at the good part, right when I was about to explain how I was going to kill you. You," He said pointing the gun to Roy and waving it around "were supposed to die when I shot you, but you didn't! After you died Hawkeye would quit her job and become a widow…or at least that was the plan."

"Riza would have never done that!" Roy yelled.

"Are you sure about that? I mean just look at her having second thoughts." Jankons teased. Roy looked over at Riza; it was obvious she was trying to keep a calm composure. 'Riza…' Roy thought.

"Why don't you just get to the point already." Roy said.

"In a hurry are we?"

"Just finish your stupid story before I end it for you."

"Jeez, tough crowd; anyways as I was saying you were supposed to die," He pointed the gun to Roy "and you were supposed to give me your job." He pointed to Riza. "Then after that I would kill Grumman and the military would be mine as simple as that…now," He stood up "You die." He pointed the gun to Roy. "It's people like you who deserve to die, ladies man." He said before clicking the safety off.

"Havoc Now!" Roy yelled, but nothing happened. "Any second now would be great!" Riza looked to the door slowly backing away. Once she got to the door she opened it to reveal Havoc and Breda in the hands of none other than Grumman.

"Grumman?" Riza said surprised.

"Is that really how you greet your grandfather after his return?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Well because I never really was a fan of peace. I was the one who started the war after all."

"You mean you shot the ishvalan child?"

"And started the war yes."

"Then retreated and watched from the side lines as countless solders lost their lives." She said aggressively.

"Grumman cut the chitchat and help me put this dog to sleep."

"Ok, but I can't say this will be easy." He said dropping Havoc and Breda at the door and walking to Roy.

"I'll be back soon." Riza said to Havoc "Drop the guns, both of you!"

"You against us two, are you crazy girl?" Jankons asked.

"I wouldn't underestimate her; she is my granddaughter after all." He said dropping his gun Jankons followed his example and dropped his gun too.

"Let's just get this over with." Jankons said turning back to where Roy used to be. "What the hell where did he go?!" He turned back to the desk and felt something cold pressed against his head.

"Don't move!" Riza yelled.

"It's a good thing my Lieutenant is so smart, or I would still be at gun point." Grumman turned to see Roy's hand in his face. "A simple snap of my fingers and your toast; so don't even think about trying to escape." Roy said glaring at him.

"It seems you finny caught me Mustang." Grumman said holding his hands in front of him so Roy could handcuff him.

"You too Jankons." Riza said pulling out handcuffs and putting them on him.

"I'll take care of them you get Havoc and Breda." Roy said taking both Grumman and Jankons to the jail cells.

"Yes Sir." She walked over to Havoc and Breda untying them.

"Thanks." Havoc said rubbing his wrists, which were red from the rope.

"Ya, thanks." Breda said saluting before following Havoc out of the room.

"That was pretty strange wasn't it?" Havoc said "It happens almost every day but this time was different it was almost like this man wasn't who he seemed to be.

"Sir!" Riza ran down the halls of the basement.

"Lieutenant?" Roy asked turning the corner and bumping into something. "Ah, Sorry-Riza, did you need something?"

"Well I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Roy asked.

"For saving me earlier, I was defenceless and at gun point. If you didn't speak up I would have never gotten to Grumman." She said bowing. "I should be going now it's been a long day."

"Ya….Lieutenant?" Roy asked.

"Yes sir?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me? It's the least I can do, you saved me too."

"I-I think that would be great Roy." She said kissing him on the cheek. "Seven?" She asked.

"Sure."

At home Riza waked into her room and got knocked down by Hayate. "Hayate?! How did you get here?" She asked the little black dog.

"I brought him." Rebecca said smiling.

"Becca?!" Riza said as Rebecca came over and was soon in one of her famous bear hugs.

"What took you so long?" Becca wined.

"Work." She said putting the kettle on.

"Are you sure you don't mean Roy?" She teased, Riza sighed.

"All we're doing is having super together, there's nothing to get all excited about."

"Nothing to get excited about?! Riza, you have to hurry and get ready! Hurry up and shower I'll get your clothes ready, go!"

Fifteen minutes later Riza got out of the shower and went into her room, in front of her lying on her bed was a really expensive looking simple dress and a note.

_Riza,_

_ Don't worry the dress is mine I didn't by it just for you. I want you to wear it on your "date" with Roy; there is make-up in the handbag and money. No need to thank me I've been waiting for this day since _we _were little. Have fun._

_ Becca 3_

Riza blushed 'She didn't have to do this.' She got dressed and put on the little make-up she was left with, just as she looked at the clock there was a knock at the door. "Perfect timing." She laughed. She walked over to the door and opened it revealing Roy in dress pants and a white dress shirt. "You look nice Sir."

"You too," He said handing her a white rose "And when we're alone its Roy. Riza blushed

"Thank you, Roy." She said taking his arm and locking the door. "So where are we going?"

"My house, it's nothing special but it's quiet." Riza smiled

"It's fine."

Roy buckled up then turned to Riza "You ready?" Riza nodded and they drove away.

A couple minutes later they arrived at Roy's house; Roy got out of his seat and went around getting Riza. He unlocked the door and ushered Riza inside.

"Is there anything in particular you would like?" Roy asked.

Riza shrugged. "Why don't you pick."

"Is Chinese fine?"

"It's perfect."

"Well make yourself at home I'll call the delivery place." Riza sat down on the couch.

Minutes later Roy came back in the room. "Sorry that took so long, they'll be here in half an hour. Until then what do you want to do?"

"Actually I've been meaning to ask you something." Riza blushed "Now that Grumman is gone you're next in line for Furhur, and I was wondering what would happen after that."

"I-Well you see I…"

"Are you alright Roy?" Riza asked.

"Riza-Riza Hawkeye will you marry me?"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I have to stop it there ^^' Review!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok I left off on a cliff hanger so I'll just start it :3

* * *

*Recap*

"Actually I've been meaning to ask you something." Riza blushed "Now that Grumman is gone you're next in line for Furhur, and I was wondering what would happen after that."

"I-Well you see I…"

"Are you alright Roy?" Riza asked.

"Riza-Riza Hawkeye will you marry me?"

*ENDOFRECAP*

"Roy-I I don't know what to say It's just…I can't." She spit out before hugging him a tear falling down her cheek "I'm Sorry." She said grabbed her coat and leaving. On the way out she bumped into the delivery man, "Here, for the food." She said before running off.

Roy stood there shocked at what had just happened 'She said…no.' he thought falling to his knees. He was just about to go to his room when there was a knock at the door, "Hello?" Roy asked opening the door.

"Um delivery, there was a lady leaving the house that paid for the food." He said before Roy had a chance to pull his wallet out.

"Oh…Thanks." He said as he took the food inside. He sat down on the couch as he ate the food. He watched as the flames of the fire dance within the fireplace, just like he and Riza had when they were little.

*FLASHBACK*

"Roy, Supper!" Riza yelled at the end of the hall.

"Coming!" He yelled back dropping what he was doing and running to the kitchen.

"Do you want to take this to Father?" She asked shoving a plate of food in his face. Roy's smile disappeared as he frowned taking the plate from her and heading up the stairs. 'Stupid Riza making me do everything.' He thought.

Once he got back down he grabbed his plate and joined Riza, who at this point had started eating. "Thanks for waiting." Roy mumbled sitting down.

"I'm sorry was I supposed to wait?" She said sarcastically.

Roy sighed, she was so stubborn; why couldn't she just smile once and a while.

"Riza!" He heard a yell from upstairs, "My food is cold again, make me another one!" He threw the plate from the top of the stairs and walked back to his room.

"Yes father." She said running to the plate to pick it up.

Roy stopped her, "Let me, you get the food."

Riza looked at Roy surprised 'Roy, Roy Mustang; is offering to help?!' she thought.

"What?" Roy asked.

"Nothing just thinking." She replied before getting a plate of food heating it up and running it to her father.

'Well that was specific.' Roy thought rolling his eyes.

Just as Riza returned Roy finished cleaning up and got back to his food. "Thank you." Riza said sitting down.

"Has he always been like this?" Roy asked.

"Who?"

"Teacher, he's so mean and judgmental."

"Not always, before my mother died he used to smile and have fun. After she passed he came obsessed with his work, he didn't even come down to eat. I started to take care of him and he started to give me dirty looks and said I looked too much like _her_. He wanted me gone but I stayed, for his sake. Ever since then I guess he never really learned to except the fact that she was gone for good, he said he was trying to bring her back using alchemy." She finished taking her empty plate to the sink.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Roy said sadly.

"It's not your fault, it's his." She said looking up to her father's room.

"What do you mean?"

"He killed her, right in front of me." She looked to her feet.

Roy looked at Riza shocked "Killed her-in front of you?!" He yelled.

"Yes, they were fighting so I came down to see what was happening. I got down there and my mom told me to run before my father-" She started before it became hard to speak. "He-he used flame alchemy."

Roy looked to his hands the same thing that he planned to use to help people had killed Riza's mother. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." He said.

"It's ok, all I have to do is listen to what my father tells me to do; maybe then he'll learn his mistakes and try to do something about them." She looked up at Roy with a fake smile plastered to her face. "So let's get this to him before he gets angry." She started going up the stairs.

'How can she smile knowing the man who killed her mother is so close to her?' Roy thought.

"Sorry about that," She said "now let's eat."

"Hold on a second." Roy said running to his room. Riza stood confused until he came running back "Come on, I want to show you something." He smiled.

They ran until they came to a field of snow "Ok, close your eyes; and no peaking." Riza did as she was told and closed her eyes. Roy took her hand, the heat from his warming hers until they started to walk "Ok, you can open them now."

Riza stood amazed, Roy had led her to a frozen pond; the ice glistened from the reflection of the moon. "Come on." He took her hand.

"Isn't it a bit late to be out in the cold?" She said shivering.

"Oh come on lighten up." He said pulling her onto the ice.

"Ahh!" she screamed holding on tighter to Roy.

"Don't worry, we won't fall."

"Are you sure?" She said shakily.

"Positive." He started to slide his feet backwards forcing her to follow him. Once she started to loosen her grip he took her hands and pulled her so close she could feel his breath on her nose.

"See, it wasn't that hard was it?" He said and kissed her sending shivers down her back.

They pulled apart and he took his jacket putting it around her. "Let's get back." He said.

"Just a little longer?" She wined pulling on his shirt.

He laughed "That's better."

That night they stayed on the ice till their fingers went numb. On their way back Roy remembered what he came out here for and stopped Riza. "Hold on a second." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Merry Christmas Riza." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Riza blushed and opened the box to reveal a pair of silver earnings; she gasped and jumped on Roy giving him a hug. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear. "Now let's get back." She said yawning.

"Allow me." Roy said squatting down so Riza could climb on his back. He piggy backed her all the way home, when they went inside the fire she had made to keep warm was dying. "I'll get it." Roy said getting wood from outside.

"I'm making hot coco if you want some." Riza said when Roy finished feeding the fir.

"Yes please!" Roy ran to the kitchen.

"Here, but be careful it's-" she warned but Roy had already taken a big swig of it burning his tongue.

"OUCH!" He yelled holding his tongue.

"Hot." She finished, sighing she got up and got him a glass of water. "Here."

Roy took the cup and this time being cautious drank it. "Feel better?" She asked.

"Ya thanks."

"Good." She went to the book shelf and got a book, moving to the couch and lying down; Roy watching.

"Can I sit?" He asked pointing to her feet, which were taking up the rest of the couch.

"Sure." She moved her feet allowing him to sit.

"The fire looks pretty doesn't it?" He asked.

Riza put her book down drawing her attention to flames. "Ya…hey Roy?"

"Ya?"

"Merry Christmas." She said kissing him one last time before leaving to her room.

"Wha-" Roy sat confused until he looked up finding a small piece of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. He smirked to himself 'Of course.'

*ENDOFFLASHBACK*

Roy got up from the couch grabbing his coat. "I guess a trip to the bar can help me forget all this." Roy walked all the way to the bar not wanting to have someone (most likely Riza) have to pick his car up for him.

Finally getting to the bar he put on a fake smile and walked in. "Roy!" Vanessa came running at hm. "What happened, when's the wedding, how many nieces and nephews am I going to have?!"

"Calm down Vanessa, she said…she said no." He hung his head walking to the bar.

"What?! But-but you two were perfect together, and she seemed so nice. Did she have at least a reason for saying no?"

"All she said was she couldn't and ran off, I was so nervous I didn't even wait for the food to come; you see that wasn't just any take- out food. That food was the food I had made for her that night, the ring on the other hand was hanging from the mistletoe I hung by the fire; just like when we were little I would kiss her one last time as a single man." He said gulping down the drink Chris had given him.

"Awwwww, that's so cute! I wish I would get proposed to like that, she was stupid to say no." She said crossing her arms.

"I just want to forget about tonight." He said waving Chris for another drink.

"Don't worry; you'll be so drunk you won't remember tonight!" Chris said.

"I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing."

After a couple hours of drinking Roy was finally drunk. "Who needs her when I have drinks?!" Roy yelled raising his glass into the air.

"That's the spirit Roy, but I think that's enough." Chris said.

" Okay, goodbye!"  
"Ya, bye. Vanessa smiled before turning back to the counter "More drinks!"

Roy didn't know how but he ended up in front of Riza's door, he knocked and he heard footsteps. "Sir, what are you doing here?" She yawned.

"I'm drunk, and my house ran away…again!"

"Come on I'll drive you." She was picking up her keys when Roy pushed her up against a wall slamming the door behind him. "Roy?!" She yelled trying to push him off of her.

"You said no…how could you?" He looked up to her tears in his eyes. "I wanted tonight to be special." He said turning and sliding down the wall to Riza's feet.

"Roy…" She said sitting down next to him. "I-" But he was already fast asleep, she smiled. "You lazy ass."

The next morning Roy woke up with the most excruciating pain. "What happened last night?" He said looking around. He was in his room and beside him was a bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water. "Riza…" After taking the Tylenol along with a sower he went to the phone and dialed Riza's number.

"Hello?" he heard from the other end of the line.

"Riza, do you know what happened to me last night? I knew I was with you at some point, I wouldn't have been smart enough to get Tylenol and water before going to bed."

"Well you were drinking aand came to my door drunk, so I took you home." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I troubled you."

"It's ok Sir, it's not the first time it has happened." There was a sad tone in her voice.

"Iza I-I just wanted you to know that even if we can't be together I love you."

"Roy- I…have to go." She said about to hang up the phone.

"Wait!" Roy yelled making his head throb.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Why did-why did you say no?" He asked waiting for a response.

"Roy you know we can't it's just-" There was a muffled yell and the phone went dead.

"Riza?!" He yelled into the phone. "Dammit!" He got into his car and drove to Riza's.

As soon as he got there he ran to the door trying to open it but it was locked, he started searching through his pockets until he realized there was no time for keys. "Damn door!" He yelled kicking the door down. He got inside and was horrified at the sight before him. "No…"

* * *

A/N: I know it's a cliff hanger…again but it's done early so here you go review! ^^


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: …I'll just start ^^'

* * *

*RECAP*

"Roy you know we can't it's just-"There was a muffled yell and the phone went dead.

"Riza?!" He yelled into the phone. "Dammit!" He got into his car and drove to Riza's.

As soon as he got there he ran to the door trying to open it but it was locked, he started searching through his pockets until he realized there was no time for keys. "Damn door!" He yelled kicking the door down. He got inside and was horrified at the sight before him. "No…"

*ENDOFRECAP*

"This can't be happening…" Roy said wide eyed. Before him was Riza's usually cluttered apartment was stained red, there was blood everywhere. There was no body, but whoever had lost all that blood should still be alive; just barley though.

He made his way through the blood filled room unpacked boxes thrown every which way, when finally he got to Riza's room. He looked around quickly bringing his attention to the bed where something; or someone, was under the covers. 'Riza!' Roy thought running towards the bed. He lifted the covers up to reveal Black Hayate curled up in a ball. "Of course," Roy muttered "do you know where Riza is?"

Black Hayate looked at him for a minute before turning to the door, and running away.

Roy followed right behind him in hopes of finding Riza, but the dog had led him to the kitchen where he pawed at his food dish. "Not now Hayate." Roy said sitting down.

'Maybe someone at Headquarters can locate her.' He thought. He got up from the chair and looked to Hayate "stay here."

Roy was almost at the station when he heard rustling; he turned his head only to see his lieutenant laying barley conscious up against a wall. "Riza!" he yelled running to her "Who did this to you?!"

Before Riza could answer she went unconscious. "Damn! I have to get her to a hospital." He looked around looking for any men on patrol; none. He picked Riza up and ran to headquarters as fast as he could, making sure not to hurt her.

Once he arrived he called the guards and told them to take her to the emergency. "Yes Sir!" They saluted before taking Riza and carefully taking her down the hall; Roy following.

Once they got her a room the doctor came in and told him that he would have to wait outside, he obeyed and walked to the hall sitting down with his head in his hands. 'It's all my fault.' He thought.

"Hey, what happened to you; one of your girls got mad and threw wine at you?" Roy looked up to see Ed smiling mischievously, as his childhood friend Winry smiling nervously beside him.

"What do you want fullmetal?" Roy asked.

"What…no Pipsqueak?!"

"Not now…why are you here?"

'He must be really bummed.' Ed thought 'Him not calling me pipsqueak and all.' "Something's up, now spill it." He said his normal energetic personality gone.

"Riza's unconscious and in surgery now…and it's all my fault." He said taking his head from his hands and looking to Ed with a look of regret in his eyes.

"I'm sure it's not your fault, if it weren't for you she would be dead right now."

"ED!" Winry yelled pulling out her wrench.

"What?! I was just trying to be helpful."

"Some help you are." Winry mumbled before looking to Roy. "I'm sure she'll be fine." She said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks."

At that moment Doctor Ravenson came from the room. "Doctor, what's wrong is she ok, will she be able to see anyone, how long a recovery?! " Roy yelled.

"She fine Mr. Mustang you can see her now she's awake."

"Thank you!" He said running into the room.

"He must really love her." The doctor said.

"You could say that." Ed said taking Winry's hand and walking into Riza's room.

"Ed, Winry." Riza said "Thank you for coming." She had black and blue bruises covering her body along with red soaked bandages.

"No problem Miss Hawkeye, it's our pleasure." Winry smiled.

"Ed, come here for a second?" Riza asked. Ed looked to Winry and shrugged his shoulder letting go of her hand and going to the side of the bed.

Winry waited a second watching Ed bring his ear close to Riza's mouth, only seconds later did Ed turn bright red jumping from the bed and looking to her and turning even more red. 'What did she say to him?!' Winry wondered.

"Roy?" Riza asked warily.

"Yes?"

"I think it would be best if I got some rest could you show Ed and Winry out please?"

"Sure, Ed Winry I hate to ask but I think it would be best if Riza got some rest; so shall we take our leave now?" Roy asked.

"Not you." Riza said pulling on Roy's sleeve.

"It's fine it was nice to see you both, get well soon." Winry said before leaving Ed following.

Once out of the building Winry turned to Ed "What did Miss Riza ask that made you go so red?" She smirked.

"Oh, that?" Ed asked a small blush tinting his cheeks. "Nothing too bad." He said before kissing her cheek.

In Riza's room Roy turned to Riza seeing tears filling her eyes. "It's Ok, I'm not leaving." He said leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Excuse me, Sir? There's a call for you." A nurse said.

'A call, who would call me here?' "Uh, thank you." Roy said walking out to the hall. "Hello?"

"Hello Roy." The voice on the other end chimed.

"Grumman, what are you-!"

"Don't worry Roy-Boy; I just wanted to ask you something." Grumman said interrupting him.

"Roy-Boy? Only madam Chris-What have you done with her?!" He screamed causing a nurse to come; he waved her away.

"I haven't done anything to your mother; I just remembered your nickname is all." He said playfully. "Now, as I was saying, I'd like you to help me with something; I am still your superior after all."

"I-I can't disobey orders, but-"

"No but's! Don't worry it's nothing bad, let me ask you this. Do you know my granddaughter?"

Roy was confused, why would he of all things want him to do something involving her? He was always going on about how he should marry her, Huges wasn't much of a help either. But back to the point, was he planning to kill her, or did he need her to do his dirty work? "No, I'm sorry; I don't." he replied.

"Really?! I gave you a bunch of clues, here; I'll give you a couple more. You work with her," Roy's eyes widened "You see her every day, and she has the best aim in the military."

"Hawkeye…" he said.

"Yes, that's right; god job Roy-Boy!" He clapped.

"What does she have to do with this?!" he yelled.

"Well you see I want you to promise me something…promises me that whatever happens, you keep her safe." He said, and before Roy could speak two bullets went off. "Go and get her…Mustang."

"Grumman!" He yelled. This time a different voice was heard.

"I'm not done yet you scum, I'll find you; and when I do you're as good as dead!" There was a thump before the line went dead.

Roy stood there taking in what had just happened…"Sir, is something wrong?"

Roy spun around coming face to face with Riza, causing him to take a step back before speaking. "You shouldn't be up." Roy said leading her back to her room.

"I heard yelling, who was on the phone?"

"I-it was Grumman…" He said biting his lip.

"What did he say, more importantly; how did he escape?" She looked puzzled, and lost in her thoughts.

"Jankons had escaped too, but that's not it…He-Jankons he killed Grumman." He said painfully.

"But-how?" Her eyes went wide in realization; she went over to her bag pulling something out. "Here…" she said handing it to him, it was a hallow chess piece; the king. "It was his when we played chess; we used it to pass notes.

"Roy examined it closely soon finding an opening at the bottom, as it opened a piece of paper fell to the floor. Riza picked it up and handed it back letting him read it; he put it back on the table and stormed off. "I need a moment…" He started to walk away, the words not leaving his head '_goodbye'. _'He must of knew what Jankons plan was and wanted to destroy it; along with himself.' By that time he had made his way back to the room, "We're leaving, get changed."

"Sir!" Riza saluted.

"But miss-" The nurse called after her, but Roy stopped her.

"Are you good at keeping secrets; sweet cheeks?" He smirked.

Riza came back to the room where the nurse who was up and running a second ago was now lying unconscious on the floor. "Um, Sir?" she asked.

"I'll explain later, come on."

Once at the lobby Riza started to worry, "Are you sure I should be leaving, I mean if someone were to attack you-"

"If someone were to attack me, they'd be a pile of ashes before they could get to you." He said kissing her cheek.

"Not in public…Sir!" Riza yelled pushing him away, her hand on her gun.

"Relax, no one can recognize us." He shrugged.

"Hey Colonel Bastard! You and then Lieutenant getting a little friendly ther-" Ed said before a bullet flue past his face causing his cheek to bleed.

"I'd be careful about what you say Fullmetal, the Lieutenant may be injured but she could shoot you right left and center. Of course she would have to aim pretty low; shrimp."

"YOU! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP SO SMALL YOU COULD SEARVE IT TO AN ANT AND IT WOULND'T BE ENOUGH?!" Roy smirked, he had won this one.

"Calm down Edward." Riza said, "Now, you can't tell anyone of this; understand? That's an order."

"And what if I don't want to follow those orders?" Ed said crossing his arms.

Riza sent him a death glare making him almost jump out of his skin. She opened her mouth to speak, but Ed beat her to it "You know what? Never mind."

"Well we better get going Lieutenant." Roy said getting into the car.

"Right." She followed.

"Bye Fullmetal!" Roy shouted, "Oh! And don't think I forgot about your little crush on that Winry girl!"

"Wha-How-I mean…Hawkeye!" He glared his face bright red.

"Sorry Edward, but I can't disobey orders; I was told to tell him." She shrugged.

"I'll get you back for this Mustang!" Ed yelled after the car.

"Do you really think that was necessary Sir?"

"He'll get over it." Roy laughed grabbing her hand. "But let's focus on you for now."

Riza smiled "If you insist Sir."

Soon they pulled up to their apartment, "Thank you Sir." Riza said getting out of the car.

"Not so fast Lieutenant," Roy said grabbing her wrist. "Just because you're out of the hospital doesn't mean you're not sick, you'll be coming with me." He crossed his arms.

"But Sir-"

"No but's Lieutenant, that's an order." He said interrupting her.

Riza sighed walking to her room, when all of a sudden she felt Roy's breath on her ear. "Not quite, I still have something to show you." Before she could respond Roy had taken her hand in his gloved ones, "Come on!" He smiled. It was the first time she had seen him smile in a long time, she smiled too; she loved that smile.

"Where exactly are you taking me?!" She said running after him, her hand still in his. When she got no reply she went to ask again before she saw just where she was. 'The lake…' She thought staring at the glistening layer of ice which had formed over the weeks. 'I guess I didn't notice.'

"Don't just stand there, come on!" He dragged her onto the lake surprising her.

"Sir!" She yelled falling into him

"Lighten up Riza." He smiled down at her, taking her into a hug "Marry Christmas Riza." He whispered slipping something into her pocket.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so let's get one thing straight…I have no idea when I am going to be posting new chapters anymore. Between school, home and friends I have no schedule. So don't be surprised if I don't update in a while.

The thing is my parents decided "Hey we should just make Kaitlyn's first year of high school a hell of a lot harder and get divorced!" So they did and this has been going on for about a year now…then just as things were settling down my brother felt sick and I was like he's probably just faking so he doesn't have to go to school. Well One night my dad dragged us all out to the emergency to go get him checked and we sat there for four hours, all in which a boy had the nerve to look at me like I was crazy while he was sitting there shirtless in front of everyone in the emergency! So my dad was like you should just go home and get some sleep, so my grandparents drove me and my other brother home while my dad and Brandon (my sick brother…) stayed at the hospital…Well I was sitting there minding my own business when all of a sudden my dad texts me saying "Oh, I forgot to tell you! When you left they took your brother into surgery to get his appendix taken out; not like it's a big deal or anything." And I sat there for a couple minutes before I started to freak out. So that happened then as that was just being dealt with the doctor was all like "Ya well your brother wasn't supposed to get his appendix taken out until he was a lot older but the stress from the divorce forced him into surgery earlier than expected…" So that happened then we were all being our nice little messed up family when my dad almost cut his foot off with a saw -.-' what a life I lead…But anyways that's happened in the last two weeks so let's see what awaits me this week! Merry Christmas and a happy new year! ~Kaitlyn


	11. Chapter 10

A\N: hey Kaitlyn again I know its been a while but exams are coming up so I have to study ^^'

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and probably never will, but you never know.

Once they got back to the apartment Roy went to the balcony; where he could see all of Central. "It's pretty isn't it?" Riza said coming up from behind.

"Not as pretty as you." He said leaning in to kiss her.

Riza stopped him putting a hand over his mouth. "Still trying to flirt with me Mr. Mustang?" She asked smirking.

"I wouldn't quite call it that," he spun her around making her hand disappear from his mouth. She stopped twirling, but before she could say a word their lips were pressed together; sharing the taste of peppermint. "But it's working, is it not?"

Riza smirked "I don't now is it?"

Roy looked down and saw Riza's gun to his chest "I guess not." He said laughing.

Riza broke free heading to her closet, "How long do I have to stay?" She asked.

"It depends..."

"Depends on what?"

"Depend on whether or not you say yes." He said walking to the other room.

Riza stood confused 'Yes?' she thought, soon shrugging it off. She gave the room a quick look before heading to the living rom herself, tugging her luggage along with her.

"Need help?" Roy asked.

"I'm fine Sir." She replied pulling the bag once again. Roy walked over to her taking the bag without saying a word; stumbling a bit.

After they got to Roy's room Riza started to unpack. She was just about to put her suit case away when the lights went out. 'Great, knowing him he probably forgot to pay his electricity bill.' she thought. She went to the bedside drawer and looked for a light, luckily she found one. Turning it on she started her way back to the living room, where she saw Roy lighting the fire. "Oh Riza, good. I was just about to go get you." he said poking the fire.

"Any idea what happened?" She asked turning off the flashlight.

"No clue, all I know is we have no heat."

"We should gather all the blankets and stay by the fire." Riza said turning the flashlight back on. Roy nodded following her to his room.

"There are more blankets in the closet."

Riza nodded heading to the hall, she opened the door only to find a couple towels and a pillow case. "There are only towels in here Sir."

"Really?" He said taking a look for himself. "Well that doesn't help."

"There are still the ones from my room." Riza said walking to her room.

"Wait, you didn't close the door behind you when you left did you?" Roy asked.

"Yes, why is there a problem?"

"Well I guess I should have mentioned this before...but that door locks and you can only open it from the inside." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"Well these blankets will have to do." Riza sighed.

"Sorry..."

"So what should we do for dinner?" Riza asked placing the blankets on the floor.

"Well nothing works, I guess we could go out for dinner."

"I don't have any money."

"Don't worry my treat." Roy said smirking.

"It's still not working." she said grabbing her coat.

"Let's get going shall we?" he said heading to the door. "Really?!" he groaned.

"What's wrong Sir?"

"Well you know how the manager put those new security system in?" Riza nodded, "Well it's that new electric kind, which means..."

"We're locked in." Riza said finishing his sentence.

"Bingo."

"So what now?"

"Well we can look in the pantry for something we don't have to cook." He said heading to the kitchen.

"If the milk hasn't spoiled yet we could have cereal." Riza said.

Roy nodded getting bowls for the two of them.

After finishing their cereal Riza made a bed on the floor while Roy got changed. "Aren't you going to get changed?" Roy said climbing under the blankets with her.

"I can't, my clothes are locking in my room remember?" She said putting down the book she had picked from his book case.

"You could..." He started to blush "You could wear one of my shirts." he said blushing more.

"I guess I have no choice." She said with a sigh.

Roy walked Riza to his room handing her a shirt that was three times to big. "This is the smallest shirt I own." He said.

Riza gave it a quick look before taking it, "This will do." she said walking to the washroom to change.

Roy went back to the living room picking up the book she had started, "Still into romance I see." He said smiling.

"You better of not lost my page." He heard from the hall. He turned to look at who was threatening him only to find Riza in nothing but his shirt and small shorts.

Blushing he looked away "No, I know from experience not to." He said.

She walked over to him putting her hand out, "Well." she said.

"Wha- Oh the book?!" He said fumbling it as he gave it to her.

'I wonder whats got him all flustered.' Riza thought.

"We should probably get to sleep, it's your first day back to work tomorrow." Roy said turning on his side, his back facing her.

"You know you said the exact same thing when we were little."

"Yea, so what?" He said blushing. 'I just want to get to sleep before I start thinking about it.' he thought.

"Why?"

"Well I-" he started 'Why did I say that?'

*FLASHBACK*

"It looks like the power went out." Riza said.

"So, what you want to snuggle to keep warm?" He said going to hug her.

"No! Why would I do that?!" She yelled pulling out her gun.

"It was just a joke..."

"Well it's not funny!" She said walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get blankets." She said turning on her flashlight.

"Then what should I do?" He asked following her.

She stopped "Go light the fire."

"With what?"

"Here." She said throwing him a box of matches. "There's only a couple left so try not to waste them."

"Stupid Riza ordering me around...right when I thought she was starting to like me." Roy mumbled lighting the first match. The flame soon absorbed the stick burning Roy's hand. "Ouch!"

"You have to be quick." He heard some one say. He turned to see who it was and saw Riza in her pyjama's. "What?" she asked walking closer.

"You don't plan on sleeping together do you?" He asked blushing.

"Well we have to keep warm somehow." She said throwing the blankets down on the floor.

"But we-..." he started.

"We what?"

"Never mind, we should get some sleep tomorrow you start your part time job. You don't want to be late on your first day." he said turning on his side.

"Since when do you care about me being late?" she asked.

"Well you I mean I just-..."

"I don't want you to not be able to teach me!" He lied.

"That's it? You only care about me for your own wants?!" She said pain in her eyes.

"No Riza I-" but she had already ran to her room.

"I'm such a screw up..." He said sighing. "I better go get her."

Roy walked to Riza room but stopped at her door when he heard her crying. "Why does he hate me? I've been nothing but nice to him. I mean I have my moments but it's only because he pulls stuff like this. Why is he so- so-...what is he to me? I might as well admit it to myself, i have to it's the only way I can keep this up...this act! Admit it Riza, your in love with him!"

'Riza...' he thought. He was abut to knock on the door when it opened.

"Roy? What are you- Wait! How long were you out here for?!" She yelled pointing at him.

"A while..." He said blushing.

Riza blushed "Th-then you heard that last part?" She asked sweating.

"Well Sort of...I mean it's not like I'm mad at you or anything!" He said putting his hands in front of him defensively. "I well I- I feel the same way."

Riza's eye's went wide. "Then you weren't just lying?" She asked.

"Why would I lie? Especially if it was about liking you?" He said blushing.

"Well ever since we meant you were hitting on me, I thought you meant it as a joke." She said looking to the ground.

"No...I was flirting with you because I could tell just by looking at you that I liked you."

"So you like me just for my looks?" she said tears forming in her eyes. 'I knew it was to good to be true.' she thought.

"No, and any man that liked you for looks would be dead before they could touch you."

"Roy..." Riza said running into his chest, letting all her tears go.

"Come on." He said leading her back to the fire. "You should get to sleep."

"But I don't want to leave you, i want you to stay." she cried.

"Don't worry I'll be right beside you." He said kissing her forehead.

"Promise?"

"promise now come on."

*ENDOFFLASHBACK*

"Well I...I said that...because I love you." he said.

"Roy I already told you-" but before she could say a word their lips were once again locked this time a passionate kiss, which both participated in.

After a while they broke apart both gasping for air, "Roy I don't-"

"Then what was that?" He smirked kissing her forehead. He heard a click and looked down to see a gun pressed to his chest.

"Try that again Roy Mustang and you'll get it." she said walking back to their make shift bed.

'Why does she have too be cold to me?' Roy thought also retreating to the bed.

The next morning Riza woke up her chest feeling heavy. 'What the-?!' she opened her eyes and found Roy's head nestled into the crook of her neck his chest on hers. Her eyes went wide as she remembered the events of the night before, she looked at Roy and tried to come up with a way to move without waking him. She moved her head to the side letting his head drop so she could slide away, she sighed making her way to the washroom. When a hand grabbed her wrist pulling her back down.

"And just where do you think your going?"

"So your finally up?" She asked.

"You don't sound to happy." He pouted.

"It's not that I'm not happy, It's the fact that we have to be at work in half an hour that disappoints me."

"Well it doesn't look like we'll be able to go to work today anyways."

"Wha-" She looked around, the clock on the stove still dark. "So I take it we're still locked in?"

"Yup...it's just us for the day." He said nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck again.

"That doesn't mean I'm repeating last night." She said crossing her arms.

"Why not?" He said pulling on her ear lobe with his teeth earning a small squeak.

"I said no-"

"What are you looking for..this?" He said holding up her gun up in the air.

"Are you sure thats a good idea?" She said with a smirk.

Within a couple seconds she had him in a head lock, her gun now in her hand. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to take a shower..." Roy opened his mouth to speak but Riza beat him to it "alone!"

When Riza came out Roy had cleaned up and was sitting on the couch starring at the ceiling. "You do this out of the office too?"

" Do wha- what are you wearing?" He asked blushing.

"Huh this? I found it in your room, one of your "girlfriends" must of left it hear." She said looking down at her mini skirt and low tank top.

"So what should we do all day?" He asked trying not to look at her.

"Well I was going to go feed Hayate and maybe take him out for a walk, but I can't really do that now." she sighed.

"We could just have a couple drinks and relax."

"I guess so..." She said picking up her book.

Roy came back with two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. He poured the wine and handed her a glass, before joining her on the couch. "Roy...Can I- ask you something?"

"Of course, ask away." He said taking a sip of wine.

"What was it like...at the orphanage?"

"To be honest, it was lonely. Watching all the other kids leave with their foster parents was the hardest part. My Aunt didn't even know I was born until I had spent a year there, thats when she took me in." he said playing with the wine in his glass.

"I'm sorry, that must have been hard."

"It's okay, as soon as I met you it felt as thought it had never gone there; like it disappeared." He smiled bringing her in for a hug. They sat like that for a while enjoying the others embrace.

"You know this can't happen all the time." Riza said.

"I know...but let's just enjoy it while we can." He said leaning down and kissing her.

"You know, when you become Furhur and scrap that fraternization law this can be an every day thing."

"If it would be an everyday thing then why did you say no?" He said placing his empty glass down.

"Because we can't, not now. But one day I promise you we will; even if it kills us."

"Well I don't know about that, how 'bout I just become Furhur?" He laughed brushing her hair from her eyes.

"You know you would make a great husband." She said smiling before falling asleep.

"And you would make a perfect wife."

Riza woke up in Roy's arms, she smiled to herself remembering their conversation. "Roy." She whispered in his ear.

"Riza..." he mumbled a smile appearing on his face.

"I need to get up."

"Can't you stay a bit longer?" He asked his black eyes meeting her amber ones.

"I'll come back, I'm just getting up to eat."

"Okay." He said letting her go.

Roy out of habit picked the tv remote and turned on the news, and to his surprise it worked. "Riza!" He yelled.

"What?! What's wrong?!" She yelled running in her gun in hand.

"Look." He said pointing to the tv.

Riza couldn't believe her eyes...'Wait, but that means-!' she ran to the door cutting herself off. 'It works!' she thought looking over to Roy. "Roy we can-...Roy?" She asked walking over to him, "What's wrong?" She looked at the tv eyes wide. 'No.'

A\N: Well longer than expected but that's okay ^^


End file.
